


Tony Stark's Home For Broken Heroes

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Series: Some Assembly Required, Batteries Not Included [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Bucky recovering, Canon-Typical Violence, Coulson is alive, If the Avengers acted like mature and grown-up people, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki Angst, Multi, Odin's a terrible person, Past Rape/Non-con, Stucky snark, half my stuff was influenced by random tumblr posts, steve is a lil shit, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Winter Solider but Ignoring Thor 2.</p><p>Bucky shows up at Steve's place looking for his love. Steve decides that going after Hydra is a good bonding exercise and they don't leave any Hydra for the rest of the Avengers.<br/>Tony finishes Avengers tower but it quickly becomes a mad house with clashing personalities and a whole lot of psychological trauma.</p><p>Maybe he should invest in a live-in psychiatrist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

After a week in the hospital and a visit to Fury’s grave, it felt nice to get home, even if it was just to pack his essentials. He sighed, he was looking like an uphill battle in his search for Bucky. He knew Sam was on his side, all the way. _To the end of the line_. But Nat was drowning in work since the fall of SHEILD and the release of every secret they ever had. He was thinking about flipping through some of Peggy’s old files, see what she had gotten up to. He had read a few already and had seen that she had pulled in a friend of hers called ‘Angie’ who had remained her lover for many years, even after Peggy’s ‘marriage’ which was a SHEILD cover story. There were so many secrets and lies, Steve felt bad for adding to them, but he couldn’t tell Tony or any of the other avengers. Thor might understand, he and his brother seemed to be in a slightly similar situation, but, mind control or not, Bucky had killed innocent people, like Mr and Mrs Stark, and he couldn’t ask any of them to take sides.

There was someone in his house.

He paused in the doorway of his bedroom.  Someone had picked up everything and then put them back down; his art, books, clothes, everything in his kitchen cupboards, even his computer and his tablet had been logged onto and looked through. It was more than SHIELD agents trying to track him down, this was someone looking for something. His eyes came to rest on his single bed, only just big enough for him to fit. Someone had rearranged the bedding so there was a pile of pillows on one side, just like he used to have when his chest was weaker, when sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night, unable to breathe. There was a thick blanket folded at the foot of the bed.

It was just like the bed he and Bucky had shared for several years.

“Does this mean you remember me?” he asked the darkness. He felt more than heard someone move and Bucky materialised out from the shadows behind him. He stared at Steve for several mins before he spoke in a low voice. With each step he drew closer and closer to Steve who stood his ground.

“Your mother’s name was Sarah, you actually love wearing red, white and blue, you used to be colour blind and so you never used colour when drawing except for once when you drew me, and I was drunk when I first kissed you so you didn’t think it want anything,.” By now he was pressed up against Steve, their lips mere millimetres apart. “Until I kissed you again the next morning.” He breathed and pressed his lips to Steve’s. It was a quick kiss as Bucky’s hands came up to grasp Steve’s hips, pulling his closer. Steve’s hands fluttered before he gently placed them on Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky looked deep into Steve’s eyes “I kissed you every day I could to prove how much I loved you.” Their lips met again, hungrily this time as they held each other tightly, neither willing to let go, not again. They parted and pressed their foreheads together, breathing hard. “I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

Steve smiled in the way that only Bucky could make him smile.

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asked, gasping as Bucky ground his hips against him. “OK.” He gasped before Bucky pushed him backwards onto the bed, tearing his shirt apart so he could attack Steve’s muscular chest. “I gotta ask.” Steve gasped as his body arched into Bucky’s hands; one flesh, one gloved. “What’s with the pillows?”

“Felt strange without them.” Bucky said leaning back up to kiss him as Steve finally figured out how to remove Bucky’s jacket.

The metal arm felt strange on Steve, it made his skin shiver and the fine hairs on his torso stand up. But not in a bad way.

 

“hOLY SHIT!” Steve and Bucky almost jumped apart to see Sam standing in the doorway, looking embarrassed and slightly amused.  “Look I’m sorry, man. I would’ve knocked but it’d be kinda hard since you don’t have a front door.”

“Oh, yeah, that.” Steve mumbled, his modesty flooding back as he tried to rearrange his clothes. Bucky regarded Sam closely, sitting on Steve’s bed at Steve scrabbled around for his dignity.

“Didn’t you kick me in the head?”

“Yeah. Then you tore one of my wings off.” There was a pause. “So I guess that makes us even… I’m gonna let the two of you sort yourselves out. I’ll be in the living room.”

 

“I like him.” Bucky said when Sam had left. Steve’s reply was to throw a hoodie at Bucky’s stupid face.

 

“And here was me thinking that finding you would be a difficult if not extremely time consuming adventure so I guess it’s a good thing the gay is so strong with the two of you.” Sam joked when Steve and Bucky emerged from Steve’s room, dishevelled and slightly embarrassed (at least Steve was embarrassed). “So, what now?” he asked as Steve and Bucky sat down opposite him. Wearing matching dark blue hoodies Sam noticed with amusement. “Because I’ve really got nothing else to do and as far as I know there are still quite a few Hydra bases out there. I mean, they must have equipped themselves for something like this.” He added, looking directly at Bucky.  Bucky frowned slightly as he thought, his mind piecing together sporadic memories out of what was left of the sixty or so years he had been forced to work for Hydra.

“Yes.” He said eventually. “Well, sort of. Since the main body has collapsed, the rest would’ve retreated back into hiding. There are several secret bases in Europe which were not in SHIELD’s files. That’s where the remains of Hydra would have fled. They didn’t exactly plan for this, but it’s the most logical thing for them to do.”  
“What, just go back to what they were doing before the takedown of SHIELD?”

“Basically, yes.”

“But how do we get to Europe?” Steve asked,

“I got a buddy who owes me a favour.” Sam smiled, sitting back “Either of you know how to fly a jet?”

“I can.” Bucky said. He then turned when Steve spoke.

“You up for taking down some Hydra goons and trashing their bases?”

“Just like old times?”

“Just like old times.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing Hydra is good at?  
> Losing

“So do you think they knew we were coming?” Sam asked, his knuckles pale as he hung onto his harness as the jet shook violently. Explosions outside of the metal shell rocked the small (‘borrowed’) jet. Bucky’s jaw was set as he tried to avoid the missiles sent from the Hydra base below.

“Wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.” Steve joked but Sam could see a pale tinge to his face.

“It doesn’t look like there’s any place to land.” Bucky exclaimed as one missile exploded far too close for comfort.

“Then we’ll just have to wing it.” Steve said, smirking at Sam

“Wow.” Sam deadpanned. Steve giggled and jumped up.

“We’ll just have to do this the old fashioned way.”

“We’re ditching the jet?” Sam asked as Bucky flicked a few switches and left the controls.

“It’s not like we promised to return it or anything.” Steve shrugged. “Plus, it’s a wreck.” And he jumped out of the plane, Bucky clinging onto his back. Sam rolled his eyes at the two fossils and jumped after them, the jet exploding behind them. So much for their ride home.

 

*

 

“Have you considered taking up knitting?” Sam asked as Bucky surveyed the wreckage they had caused. Bucky looked away from the carnage to stare directly into Sam’s soul. He remembered how calmly Bucky had torn apart doors and men alike, how accurate his aim was and how strong that metal arm made him. Sam swallowed, he was Steve’s friend and he hoped to be Bucky’s friend. And he could see that Bucky needed help, and that’s what he was good at, helping people. That was **his** superpower. Better than a magic hammer or superhuman strength. “It’s just that a lot of the guys at the VA, you know, retired soldiers, they still feel anxious and on edge when they get back and they find that knitting helps them calm down. I know it seems kinda silly but it gives them something to do with their hands and helps with things like depression and anxiety and some parts of PTSD. Steve’s had some problems readjusting but the drawing he does has a similar impact so he’s doing okay.” Sam was about to continue, though felt like he was babbling when Steve appeared.

“Hey! There’s a heli-jet over there that we missed ad a Hydra base two countries over. How about another round? I’m pretty sure I’m winning.” But his grinned seemed a little strained and Sam decided that he was going to have to be the responsible adult in this mess.

“Dude, I’m not a superhuman.” He complained, stretching. “I need food and I need sleep. And it’s not like the Hydra base is going anywhere.” Bucky nodded once.

“It would be best to rest tonight and get started again tomorrow. But we shouldn’t stay here.”

“Yeah, the army’ll be here soon.” Sam agreed “It’s not like we were subtle.” They looked around at the smoking mass of concrete and steel that had originally been a Hydra base. There hadn’t been that many people but the ones that had been here were quite willing to fight to the death over their beloved fascism ideals.

“I saw an opening a few clicks north of here.” Bucky said, shouldering his rifle. “We can make camp in the jet there and launch a surprise attack in the early morning.”

“Didn’t we call this a surprise attack?” Sam muttered as he followed the super soldiers into what remained of the hanger

 

“Steve, man, I’m worried about Bucky.” Sam said to Steve as they checked out the sleeping arrangements in the hold of the jet while Bucky checked out the engine and the controls.

“I know.” Steve sighed, his broad shoulders sagging slightly. “I’m going to talk to him. I can’t expect him to just be OK but I want him to know that I’m here for him. And that he’s not alone anymore.”

 

“Bucky?” Steve was gonna have to make a ‘no more hiding in the shadows’ rule for Bucky, it was beginning to give Steve heart problems. “We’re gonna need to talk about you hiding in the shadows.”

“What about it?” Steve spun around, his heart jumping into his throat. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

“Well, it’s fine when we’re in battle and stuff but afterwards… You know that’s not what I came here to talk about.” That’s when he noticed how close Bucky was to him. “We also need to discuss personal space. But I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was here for you. You know if you wanted to talk or-” His ramblings were cut off by Bucky kissing him, deeply, passionately.

“That’s why I came back.” Bucky told him, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Because I remembered how much I could count on you.” Steve smiled and brushed a hand through Bucky’s hair. His fingers came out red and slightly sticky.

“Buck? Did you get hurt?” Bucky shrugged.

“It’s nothing.”

“How do you know? Sit down, let me check.” Steve worried, pushing Bucky into one of the control chairs. And began looking through his dark locks. “What happened?  Did someone hit you? Dud you hit something? It doesn’t look too bad I guess…” Bucky closed his eyes, letting Steve’s worried voice fade into a soft murmur as he rabbled on, letting Steve’s voice lull him to sleep. He woke up with a bandage around his head and Steve sleeping in the chair next to him.

 

*

 

The second base seemed empty. They landed without any trouble and began hunting through a maze of tunnels connecting rooms full of scary looking scientific and medical equipment. Steve could see Bucky getting tense with each new memory of torture and loneliness the rooms bought back up. He decided to distract him.

“I’ve been thinking, maybe hydra made you wear a mask because they were sick of you making a duck face every time you shot someone.” Steve smirked. There was a paused before Bucky chuckled and said.

“Maybe SHIELD made you wear a helmet because your dorky-as hairstyle was distracting people.”

Sam just rolled his eyes as the three of them crept down the corridor, weapons at the ready. Steve held up his hand, motioning them to stop. He could hear something around the corner. He motioned for the others to be quiet and listened; 2 people, probably armed. He motioned for them to move and all three of them snapped around the corner, weapons raised.

“Coulson?” Steve gasped. Coulson and his female friend glanced at each other.

“Well shit.” Coulson stated.

 

*

 

“What the fuck!” Steve shouted, a little lost for words. “I mean, what. The. Fuck?!!”

“Wow, dude.” Sam said, giving Steve a side glance. “You know him or something?”

“Yeah. Loki apparently killed him right before New York.”

“About that.” Coulson admitted, lowing his weapon. The Asian woman at his side remained as she was, her eyes squarely on Bucky whose gun was also still raised. “I was dead. For a little while, then Director Fury bought me back.”

“They can do that?!?” Steve screamed before taking a deep breath. “I am calm, I have chill, I’m OK.”

“You sure? Cuz it feels like you’re gonna start tearing people apart.” Sam said, his eyes on the Asian woman, worried that this could still turn into a shootout.

“I want to, but I’m not going to.” Steve took another breath. “I don’t even know why I’m questioning this. Of course you’re still alive. Relax, Bucky, he’s a friend.” Steve put a hand on the barrel of Bucky’s gun, encouraging him to lower it.

“So, you wanna meet my team or..?” Coulson shrugged as his friend also lowered her gun.

“Of course you have a team.”

 

*

 

“So this is Agent May,” Coulson told them, motioning towards his friend as they walked. She gave them all a ‘hello’ look. They reached the hanger and found a larger jet sitting next to their own. A young girl was already trying to take apart their jet. “This is Agent Simmonds. Simmonds, you might want to hold off on that, it seems that jet has an owner.

“Are they sure they need the camouflage technology?” the girl asked in a very British voice asked, the owner still hidden inside an access hatch.

“Jemma.” Coulson warned and the girl extracted herself. She stopped short when she saw who was with Coulson.

“Oh wow. Uh… Everything’s still connected and I haven’t tampered with anything.” She gave them a sheepish smile as Coulson led them into the jet.

“But I don’t want to.” They heard as they walked up the ramp, passing an SUV and a bright red corvette.  A young lady and a dark skinned man were facing off over a plate of food.

“It’s your turn.” The man was saying

“But I don’t want to look at him. I don’t even want to think about him.”

“We all feel the same way. And it’s your turn.” With that he presented the girl with the plate.

“Are you arguing about this again?” Coulson sighed. “This is agent Skye and agent Triplett.” He introduced. Both were equally star-struck at the appearance of Captain America and his team.

“Skye was just going to go and feed the Hydra agent we have locked up.” Coulson said, looking directly at the girl. She seemed to be about to continue protesting so Coulson continued. “You don’t need to talk to him, we’ve already asked all our questions for today. Just give him the food and leave.” She sighed, took the food and shuffled off.

“If he tries anything, just add pepper spray to the menu.” Jemma said, walking up the ramp and passing the group to enter into the laboratory next to the garage. Skye shook a can of pepper spray as she vanished through a door.

“Nice place you got here.” Steve said, looking around the garage.

“You should see the rest. Why don’t you come up?” he motioned them up the spiralling staircase. They were startled when Jemma dropped something. Everyone reacted; Sam, Triplett and Steve all jumped, Coulson spun around quickly, Bucky raised his weapon, searching for the threat and May didn’t make any move that she had noticed anything. Jemma just stared at the broken test tube at her feet.

“Jem?” Triplett whispered, starting to move towards her.

“I forgot.” She whispered, still staring at the broken glass. Then she began to sob. Triplett rushed to her side.

“It’s OK, Jem. It’s going to be OK.” He said, holding her closely.

“We lost someone.” Coulson explained as Skye returned and rushed to Jemma’s aid. Coulson motioned them up the stairs to the upper level. “He was Jemma’s friend. He’ll be back but… it’s complicated.”

“Meaning we don’t want to talk about it.” May said before anyone could ask follow up questions. She then headed off towards the cockpit. Steve and Bucky sat down on the sofas with Coulson while Sam admired the living quarters.

“So, who else knows that you’re still alive?” Steve asked, sitting back

“Fury, Hill, Romanoff.” Coulson paused. “Well, I assume she knows, she knows everything. And Thor’s friend Lady Sif.”

“How does she know?”

“She helped us out with this escaped Asgardian who could control men with her voice.” Coulson explained in a dead pan voice.

“Huh.” Was all Sam could say to that.

“Asgard truly is a strange place.” Steve agreed “So what was she like?”

“Think female Thor but brunette. And more agile.”

 

*

 

“So what brings you three to this neck of the woods?” Triplett asked as he, Jemma and Skye joined them in the living quarters.

“Hydra. What else?” Sam shrugged.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you look familiar.” Steve said, looking closely at Triplett. Triplett grinned.

“My grandpa was a commando.” He explained.

“Gabe Jones, of course.” Steve smiled, shaking Triplett’s hand.

“We were planning on getting some more Hydra prisoners but it seems like they’ve all run for the hills.” Coulson explained.

“About that.” May said, walking into the room.

“Let me guess. Reinforcements?” Skye sighed, slouching in her seat.

“Tanks.” May confirmed.

“Alright.” Coulson stood up. “Everyone arm up, Simmonds, we’re gonna need all types of ICERs, concussion grenades and a few torpedoes.”

“I have some new types of ICERs that act like flash-bangs. We can try them out now.” Jemma said, jumping up and racing Skye and Triplett back down to the garage.

“Care to join us?” Coulson asked, looking to Steve.

“It’ll be our pleasure.” 

 

*

 

To say that the Hydra soldiers had decided to bring the biggest tanks would be an understatement. Machines several stories tall and armed to the teeth came rolling through the forest, flatting trees as they went.

“Alright then. I suggest retreat.” Coulson said as the tanks approached. He looked to Steve and Triplett. “Back to the sniper’s position?” he asked, meaning Bucky and May’s location.

“You two go ahead,” Steve decided “I’ll make sure the tanks trip our traps.” He turned to his comlink. “Sam, what’s it look like from up there?” He looked up as Sam swooped far above them all.

“Well if I didn’t know any better, I’d say they were worried.” Sam joked. “I’ll double back when I’ve picked up Jemma’s new surprises.” Steve ducked out of sight as Sam swooped back around towards the hanger. The first tank set off the mines, causing several large, consecutive explosions. The three behind it stopped as the leading tank was torn apart. The remaining tanks began firing atv the ground and at the lower levels of the base.

Steve decided to run.

Sam came back around, carrying several silver orbs

“Aim for the one in front.” Steve told him, “It was damaged when the first one exploded.” The orbs exploded in a white-blue against the tank, the bangs accompanied by an odd crackling sound. There was a clanking noise and the second tank stopped so suddenly that the one behind it crashed straight into the back. There was a sickening grinding of gears as the two tanks crumbled in and fused to each other.

“Fire!” Coulson ordered and bullets began raining down on the two wrecked tanks. But it was the final tank that did the most damage. As Steve reached everyone else who were standing at the top of the building, guns aimed at the oncoming tanks, the final tank shot the two damaged tanks multiple times, blasting them out of the way.

This one was bigger than the other three, with three large guns and metal tracks crushing the other tanks like matchwood, this final tank gave no care to the other hydra agents still in the other tanks. It aimed all three of its cannons at the walkway where they were all standing and fired.

“Back to the jet!” Coulson yelled, motioning for them to retreat even further back. May’s footing crumbled and she slipped. Luckily Sam was ready to swoop in and catch her. He joined Coulson’s team in their escape.

“Bucky, we have to go.” Steve shouted when Bucky didn’t move. The walkway shuddered dangerously. “Bucky, come on!” Bucky raised the barrel of his gun, but the ground gave way underneath the two of them. Steve cushioned Bucky’s fall then slung him over his shoulder as he ran away from the approaching tank. “You good?” he asked as Bucky lined up his rifle, somehow compensating for the jerky movement of Steve’s running long enough to get one well-aimed shot. The bullet hit an exposed pipe which broke, a splinter of metal lodging itself into the inside mechanisms.

The final tank then exploded.

“And here was me thinking that all those stories and movies and things were exaggerating.” Skye laughed, watching the action on the screen back in the bus with Jemma. Coulson’s voice came over the comms completely calm.

“No one exaggerates about Captain America.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter went a little fast. I just wanted to show Steve and Bucky trying to find their groove while still not being completely 'ok'.  
> There'll be more on that later.  
> And some more Avengers


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark needs to grow up

After saying goodbye to Coulson’s team, Steve decided to stay in what remained at the base to sift through what remained of the computers, looking for any sign of Loki’s sceptre, which Steve had remembered was lost into the folds of Hydra at the fall of SHIELD. Steve decided not to mention it to Coulson, he had enough to worry about as it was.   
He was sitting next to Bucky who had several cables running from the main bank of computers into his arm when Sam called in an incoming bogey.   
“It’s small and coming in fast.”   
“Roger that.” Steve said, grabbing his shield as he headed out of the control room, Bucky at his heels. 

There was a roar of jets and Iron Man landed right in front of the two of them. Steve felt the ground shake a little.  
“Stark.” He acknowledged.  
“Rogers.” Tony’s voice came through his suit’s speakers, “How’s the Hydra hunt? More importantly, who’s your friend?” he said regarding Bucky through his faceplate.   
“This is Bucky.”  
“You mean Winter Soldier Bucky?” Steve was only just able to stop Tony’s repulser and Bucky’s gun.  
“Stop, it wasn’t his fault!” he shouted, pushing Tony’s hand down and holding the barrel of Bucky’s gun up. “Didn’t you see the files?”  
“He killed my parents.” Tony said, ignoring Steve’s words. He bought his other repulsor around. Steve kicked out with his foot, pressing down on Tony’s wrist. Now he was caught in an awkward position and he found himself leaning backwards against Bucky slightly. He just hoped that Bucky wouldn’t pull another weapon out.   
“It wasn’t his fault.” He repeated. “Just like how the things Stane did with your technology wasn’t yours.”  
“He has to pay.”   
“Then you’ll have to go through me.”  
“Fine.” Tony’s arch-reactor began to glow. Steve’s heart jumped into his mouth and Bucky’s free arm wrapped around his waist. Steve kicked Tony’s chest plate with both feet, using Bucky to steady himself. Tony fell backwards.   
When Tony got back up, Bucky’s arm moved Steve to stand behind him.  
“Bucky.” Steve protested, fighting against the metal arm holding him back. Bucky pulled off his goggles so Tony could look into his eyes.  
“I don’t remember killing your father, I don’t remember most of what I did but I remember your father and I’m sorry.” He said, his voice steady but soft. Tony didn’t move for a moment, his faceplate unreadable.  
“You think that’s enough?” Before Tony could move to attack again, someone hit him with a crowbar. Tony stumbled and turned to glare at Natasha who was still wielding the metal instrument. She threw it down and pulled up the hem of her shirt up slightly to show Tony the scar on her hip.   
“He did that, while I was protecting an asset. Shot went straight through. It’s not his fault Tony but, like you, he’s going to have to live with. And eventually he’s going to remember. And that will be far worse than anything you can ever do. Believe me.” She added. “Now shut up and grow up.”   
“Nat’s right,” Bruce said, appearing on an above walkway. “We’ve got bigger problems.”

***

“Don’t worry, I got you and your cybernetic boy-toy adjoining rooms. And they’re right next to the kitchen so you’ll be fine.” Tony said as they exited the lift in the newly refurbished Avengers Tower.   
“Don’t call him my boy-toy. He’s my friend.” Steve said, following Tony down the white-walled corridor. “And thank you for the rooms.”  
“Don’t worry,” Tony said, his voice hard and aloof. “Clint and Nat wanted adjoining rooms for some reason.”  
“Nat needs her space.” Clint said, appearing around a corner.   
“Where have you been?” Steve asked. “It’s been a whole year! Tony almost died! He blew up all of his suits! SHEILD is gone!” Clint shrugged.  
“I was on leave. Then I was at my farm.” Tony frowned  
“You have a farm?”  
“You don’t?” Clint shrugged and walked off.

***

Their rooms were nice; sparsely decorated with a cupboard, chest of draws, desk and chair and a double bed with a small bedside table on each side in each room which was joined by a bathroom with a shower and a bath along with several white and fluffy towels. In the end Steve chose the room on the left and Bucky chose the room on the right. When Steve had finished unpacking, he walked through the bathroom to check on Bucky who had little to no possessions. Bucky was sitting in the middle of his bed, shirtless and looking at his metal arm. His guns had been laid out on the desk and taken apart for cleaning.   
“You alright?” Steve asked, leaning against the wall.   
“I was just thinking.” Bucky murmured, still watching his arm shine.  
“About?” Steve prompted when Bucky didn’t elaborate  
“My arm is really… wicked.” He looked up when Steve snorted. “What?”  
“I haven’t heard anyone say that outside of shitty 90s chic flicks.” Steve grinned and crawled into the bed beside Bucky and wrapped himself around his lover as he chuckled  
“Yeah, there’s a lot of language muddled up in here.” Bucky smiled, tapping his temple   
“It’s OK, we can work it all out. And your arm is very epic.” Steve added, pressing a kiss into Bucky’s dark locks. “The team wants to meet you. Properly.” Steve said and Bucky lent into his embrace.   
“Why isn’t Sam here?”  
“He’ll be here, he just wanted to check on the VA and his plants. He’ll be around in the morning”  
“Is he a part of the avengers?”   
“I’ll make sure of it.” Steve slid off the bed, pulling Bucky towards the door. Bucky sighed and pulled on a thick sweater before he let Steve pull him out of the room

As they made their way down the hall, they hear a commotion coming from the living room. He could hear things being thrown and a woman yelling.  
“- just leave it lying around like you’re still living alone-” they entered just in time to dodge a shoe that had been flung at Tony’s head by a very angry woman with lovely red hair. She stopped immediately when she saw Steve and Bucky, and smiled, smoothing down her dress.  
“You must be Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes. I’m Pepper, Tony’s fiancé.”  
“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” Steve said, shaking her hand. “And please call me Steve.”  
“And don’t you move.” Nat said, previously unseen on the couch as Tony tried to escape. “We’re not done with you yet.”  
“I stubbed my toe on his armour for the hundredth time.” Pepper explained  
“That can’t be right.” Tony complained, “Jarvis, back me up.”  
“I regret to inform you that Miss Potts has stubbed her toe no less than 157 times on pieces of armour you have left lying around.”  
“Shit.” Steve laughed at Tony’s expression.  
“I promise that I will do my best to not leave my shield lying around.” He told her  
“Steve puts his toys away.” Nat agreed with a slightly inappropriate undertone in her voice, smirking at him over the couch.  
“You’re hilarious.” Steve said as Bucky and Nat snickered. “Everyone, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is Tony, Nat and Clint. They’re OK with you being here.”  
“Yes, we are.” Nat said, standing to shake Bucky’s hand  
“I know you, don’t I?”  
“You shot me.” Nat explained, pulling up her shirt to reveal her scar. “Or rather through me.”  
“I have a vague recollection. I’m sorry.” Nat smiled and kissed Bucky’s cheek.  
“I forgive you.”  
“I don’t really,” Clint said from across the room “but I can work with it.”  
“There’s also Bruce. But he’s...” Steve trailed off, looking at Tony questioningly.  
“Doing community service in Halem.” Bruce explained, appearing through the doors pulling off his jacket. “Hi Tony, Pepper.” To Steve’s surprise he then kissed both of them on the cheek. “I’m teaching biology in high school.”  
“And in a relationship with two people.” Bucky stated.  
“We’re making it work.” Bruce stepped forward to shake Bucky’s hand. “Bruce Banner, I’m a scientist. Would it be alright if I looked at your arm? Not right at this moment, but eventually. Tony really wants to check it out too, he’s too proud to admit it. He has some problems with everything. He needs to chill.” Steve could’ve sworn that Bruce’s eyes turned slightly green as he said the last word. Tony made towards the door.   
“I’m going to go and do that.” and he vanished. After a second, Pepper sighed.   
“Where did my shoe go?”

***  
Steve woke up the next morning alone. He remembered being woken up slightly by Bucky slipping into his bed to wrap himself around Steve. Now Bucky wasn’t in Steve’s bed or his own. Steve stretched, dressed and went looking. He found Bucky with Nat and Bruce on the landing pad doing yoga.  
“Morning, punk.” Bucky smiled up at him.  
“Morning, jerk. What’s with tying yourself into knots?”  
“It’s relaxing.” Nat smiled. Steve stretched a bit more.  
“So what’s been happening?” He asked, breathing deeply.  
“Yesterday Bruce and Tony were arguing over who the best Star Trek captain is.” Natasha told him. “I’ve been accompanying Hill to government functions. I enjoy it, those senators are quite intimidated by me so she doesn’t get bothered by dumb questions. I’ve been training Tony in hand to hand combat.”  
“And she keeps playing Taylor Swift while she beats his ass.” Bruce added, laughing.  
“Shake it off or bad blood?”   
“I didn’t know you were a fan.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve returned her jab with a smirk. “Bucky and I need to go shopping. I didn’t have that many clothes to begin with but now Bucky’s stealing half my things, I have even less. Not that I mind.” He added when Bucky looked up, something strange in his eyes. “It’s just that we’re going to run out of clothes soon.” Nat sat down and began stretching her calves.   
“Well I need to buy a new dress and you should both get some suits because sooner or later you’ll be invited to some formal event or another. You should bring Sam.”  
“I don’t have the money for a suit” Steve said, carefully going through his bank statements in his head; with nothing incoming from SHIELD, and before Steve could sell his apartment, which might bring in some money, he had to pay for it to be fixed. “And I don’t think Bucky’s gonna get any compensation for what happened to him any time soon.”   
“It’s OK, I have access to Tony’s credit card, we can just put it down under expenses.” Nat smiled  
“I don’t think I’m comfortable with that.”  
“It’s alright.” Bruce said, straightening up. “Tony’s OK with it. He calls it his Avengers Expenses card. He practically encouraged me to use it to buy furniture when I moved in. I bought most of the basic furniture in all the rooms. From Ikea.”  
“Really?”  
“I find assembling Ikea furniture surprisingly calming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a little slow. But don't worry, Thor arrives next chapter.  
> Also shopping! and Steve being a lil shit and chewing out a reporter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Avengers are troublemakers  
> especially Steve and Nat

“Dude, do you really need all this?” Sam asked as they piled another load of bags into the boot of Nat’s car. This was the second trip back to the car since they were only able to carry so many bags at once. They had methodically gone through a department store, buying everyday clothes and other essentials plus several notebooks that Bucky insisted he needed. Nat had then insisted on them entering Lush where Bucky had immediately taken to the idea of bath bombs, insisting on buying several different kinds including several that contained what was probably a ton of glitter. There were also several bubble bars and soaps. It didn’t help that Nat handed things to Bucky saying ‘Try this one’ or ‘smell this’ and of course Bucky decided that he needed to try it. They ended up buying half of the store and how Steve managed to hold onto everything while Bucky shoved things under his nose and taking selfies with various fans, Sam would never know. It was like a superpower. He was so patient with each person who came up to him, grinning and babbling, asking for autographs and photos, telling him how they were such big fans. Sam lost count of how many people Steve took photos with. Most of the time he and Bucky were ignored, a few people recognised Nat but were obviously too intimidated to ask for photos.   
Sam was also surprised to see Nat supporting a Taylor Swift concert tee.   
“Clint and I went to a concert the other month. Tony found out through the paparazzi shots. He was a little upset. Less so when I gave him the shirt I’d remembered to buy. Pepper won’t let him wear it to board meetings.”  
“I can’t believe the Avengers are Taylor Swift fans.” Sam chuckled.  
“Thor prefers Beyonce.” Nat told him and Sam stared at her for a long time before deciding that he couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not.  
They stopped by the fabric store to start Bucky on the ‘knitting’ idea. Several moments later they were standing at the checkout with several bundles of wool in various colours including red, yellow, blue, white, black, purple and silver. The girl behind the counter was wearing a shirt that said ‘Stand up, Stand out: Washington Pride 2014’   
“Pride Parade.” The girl explained when she noticed Steve staring. “It’s coming up again in a few weeks.”  
“Really? Is there a facebook group?” he asked, pulling out his phone   
“Uh, yeah.” The girl had the same facial expression most people had when Steve used technology. Like they couldn’t believe how he could understand the simple tech. He had figured out the Hydra guns in seconds, on the battle field, a ‘smart’ phone was nothing. The parade was about 11 days away, he joined the group.  
“You’re going?” Nat asked, looking over his shoulder.  
“I’m bi. And I’m dating a guy.” He looked to Bucky. “Wanna go? Lots of fun, lots of homosexuals, maybe some alcohol and a ton of glitter.” Bucky smiled and collected the purchases.   
Sam tried to count the amount they had already charged to Tony Stark’s credit card as they walked into a formal wear shop. Nat rattled off what she wanted from the tailors. Which ended up including a formal suit for Sam. Sam wanted to protest, but Nat shot him a look that told him not to even try.

*  
By the time they had finished shopping, it was rather late in the afternoon, and Sam was sure that they had spent more money than he had ever made in a year in the army. He was helping the three Avengers carry their stuff into the building when he was almost tackled by a five foot 9 billionaire called Tony Stark.   
“Is this him?” he demanded  
“Yes this is Sam Wilson, the Falcon.” Steve explained but Tony spoke over him  
“Did you bring the wings?”  
“The… huh?” Sam wasn’t quite used to having people invade his personal space without as much as a hello.  
“Your wings; titanium and mylar and I assume you use lithium as a power source? Or maybe vibranium power cells?”  
“He uses the pure wattage of his smile.” Nat told him, checking her phone.  
“I don’t have them with me, sorry. But I could bring them tomorrow?” he added quickly. But Tony had been distracted by the large number of bags they were carrying.  
“Did you buy out the whole store?” he asked then gave Nat a look. “Do I need to cut up another card?” Nat just slurped her ice coffee loudly. Tony rolled his eyes and moved close to Steve “So, Rogers, I heard you’re planning to attend the Pride Parade in D.C.  
“How do you know already?” Steve spluttered, stepping back slightly so Tony wasn’t in his personal space so much.   
“You’re trending.” Nat told him, taking her purchases to her room.  
“What are you planning on wearing?” Tony asked, invading Steve’s space again.  
“I was thinking about wearing my suit.”  
“Awesome. Can I put one of my logos on it? I’ll help you with that apartment in Brooklyn.”  
“No.” Steve said. “I’ll wear the Avenger’s logo, but Stark Industries doesn’t own me. No one does.” Sam hid his smirk at Steve’s stubbornness; even the Hulk couldn’t move them and he’d be a fool to try.   
“OK then, I’ll come with you.” Tony announced   
“Huh?”   
“Because Stark Industries supports the LGBT community. And I’m Bi. And in a poly relationship.” 

*

“No, Sam, hold it like this.” Sam frowned and adjusted his grip on the knitting needles in his hands. He was sitting in the lounge room opposite Bruce who was sitting on a sofa trying to teach both him and Bucky how to knit while Steve sat near Bucky, sketching. Bucky was sitting on the ground at Steve’s feet, his brow creased in concentration as he moved his hands the way Bruce had shown them, slowly adding lines onto a blue scarf. Sam was trying to make a black scarf but barely had managed to make two lines. Sam put his needles down and decided to go and see what was happening in other parts of the tower.   
He was outside the training room when he heard Taylor Swift’s Shake It Off blasting through the door. He entered just in time to see Tony be knocked on his arse by Nat while Clint watched.  
“Hey, it’s the bird bros.” Tony giggled as Sam stood beside Clint, next to the boxing ring. The two guys looked to each other and rolled their eyes, smirking. They didn’t mind, but that name sounded pretty lame. Nat got Tony back by knocking Tony on his arse again.  
“It’s like you’re not even watching.” She said.  
“You know if I was in my suit you wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
“Dude, she’d still kick your arse.” Clint laughed, fist-bumping Sam. The both chuckled as Tony got up again; you had to hand it to the guy, he was persistent. He dodged the first swing, and the second.   
“Move around more.” Sam suggested. Tony ducked and got caught by a leg which knocked him back down.  
“Hey, that time I missed like 4 punches.” Tony chuckled.  
“New personal best?” Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“In the boxing ring anyway.” Tony explained “I’m better when I have more room to move around in.”  
“He means ‘more room to run away.’” Clint explained.  
“Well if you’re so good, why don’t you step into the ring?” Tony asked, peeling himself off the floor. Clint laughed outright at this  
“No way, even brainwashed and with no feelings, I couldn’t take Nat down.” Clint laughed, waving Tony off  
“I think even Thor might have some problems taking on Nat.” Sam agreed.  
“Oh, boys.” Nat giggled, stepping under the ropes. “I think that’s enough for today, don’t’cha think, Stark?”  
“I’ve got enough bruises.” Tony agreed, heading out. “And I’ll work on the….” He waved his hand vaguely as the doors closed behind him. There was a moment before Clint sighed and picked up his jacket.  
“Well, entertainment’s over for today. Unless you want to have a go?” Clint added, gesturing towards the ring.   
“I’d take you on, but not her.” Sam chuckled, pulling out his phone as it rang. “I gotta go, it’s the VA. I’ll see you two tomorrow?” 

* 

The days were rapidly getting warmer so Sam was needing to get up earlier and earlier to get his jogs in before it got too hot. It was around 5 am, the day of Pride and there were already people setting up. Sam took a jog once around the track before he heard the familiar footsteps behind him.   
“On your left.” Steve passed him, looking like he should be trailing flowers or something with that graceful run of his.  
“On your right.” Bucky passed by mere seconds after Steve, looking more like a man running a race and less like a man out for a casual jog. But Sam now knew that Bucky liked to push himself and had begun over-taking Steve the past few days. They had picked up a routine the past week, jogging followed by coffee, then Steve and Bucky would go back to Avenger’s tower while Sam went to check on the people at the VA. Then Sam would hop on a train and go the tower where he’d train with the Avengers, mainly Steve and Nat though he’d had a few rounds with Clint. And Tony had been very pleased to get his hands on Sam’s wing pack and had come back with 4 different types including one for underwater and another for subzero temperatures. He was also working on how to prevent them from being pulled out while still being accessible for repairs and upgrades. Pepper wasn’t around so Tony didn’t have someone to drag him away from the inventing, he only had Bruce who kept getting dragged in and seemed to be living off caffeine patches to stay awake in his classes.   
“Right!” Bucky yelled, racing past him at full pelt, heading for the end of the track.  
“Left.” Steve passed him again, seconds behind Bucky. Bucky hit the tree with his flesh hand and raised them both in triumph, his chest heaving.   
“You’re getting fast.” Sam huffed as Bucky grinned like a loon and leaned on Steve’s bike which was parked next to Sam’s car.   
“Gotta love those dopamines.” Steve smiled and pulled his jacket out of the saddlebag. This past week that Avenger’s outfit had seen more rallies than battles; a fracking rally in Texas, a trans rights march in Illinois and a small trip to Fergasen. Steve was really making a name for himself in terms of trouble in all capitals; he wouldn’t take shit from anyone, not politicians, reporters, cops or other protestors and Tony was starting to see why Fury hated Steve going out on his own. After he had yelled at a reporter for asking him what he thought the founding fathers would have wanted at the fracking protest and then he punched a transphobe with a gun in full view of literally every camera (the meme that evolved from that is Bucky’s new lock screen) they decided that Nat should go with Steve next time  
That had been a terrible mistake and now Nat was grounded until further notice  
Sam watched as Steve stripped off his jogging shirt and pulled on his jacket.   
“Wow, dude, you ain’t even hitting the showers first?”  
“No time.” Steve shrugged, swapping his shoes for boots. “I mean, the smell is getting kinda bad. And the other day I almost got heatstroke.”  
“It’s gonna be warmer today.” Bucky told him, pulling his own jacket (curtesy of Tony Stark) over his jogging singlet and zipping it up.  
“Tony made me promise to remind you that if you cause any more trouble he’s gonna ground you.”   
“He can’t ground me.” Steve said, sitting on his bike, Bucky sitting behind him, shield strapped to his back. “I’m like 40 years older than him.” And with than bit of sass, he hit the gas and sped off towards the beginnings of the parade mass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this chapter and the next chapter was meant to be the same one  
> But this chapter kind of got away from me.  
> So enjoy  
> And there’ll be another chapter soon
> 
> Thor is coming I promise


	5. Chapter 4

By nine in the morning, the parade was in full swing ad Steve was glad Bruce had decided not to come; he was feeling claustrophobic. Bucky held tightly to his hand as they waved and smiled for the cameras, standing under an American flag. He was dying in his suit and he could see others regretting their outfit choices as well. Bucky had already unzipped his jacket and was using Steve’s shadow to protect himself from the sun.   
Steve had been happy to meet New York City’s latest superhero, Spiderman and had let the young man borrow his shield for shade, and probably photo opportunities. It wasn’t his actual shield, it was a fake Nat had made, more for publicity but it could also be used for fighting if he needed.  
It was Bucky’s first rally and he clung onto Steve, his assassin’s training keeping him on edge, eyes constantly scanning the growing crowd. Steve smiled and turned Bucky’s face so he could kiss him, grinning as the crowd cheered. Tony appeared in an Iron Man t-shirt and snap-back, looking like the biggest fan boy ever. He assured the crowd that while the Hulk would love to be here, he was not very good in crowds. After a little while, Steve pulled Tony aside.  
“Tony I need like a thousand dollars.” He said, too hot to care  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s hot out here and about 60% of these people are high.”  
“Are you high?” Tony frowned at Steve and he shrugged  
“I had a brownie but I don’t think so. Tony?”   
“Fine.” Tony said, handing over a credit card.

The wall of artificially cooled air hit Steve like a welcome brick wall and he look a moment to bask in the comfort before walking up to the counter.  
“Hi,” he gave the girl his biggest, most dazzling smile which was probably a little less dazzling than usual with his face all red and sweaty. “Is it possible to buy about a thousand dollars’ worth of water bottles?”  
“What kind?” the girl stammered, looking from Steve to Bucky.   
“Which ever’s cheapest. We have a large mass of people to keep hydrated. That reminds me, Buck, could you go look for people to help us, those cosplayers seemed willing.” He saw Bucky nod out of the corner of his eye and a whoosh of hot air hit the back of his neck as Bucky stepped back outside. “I don’t mean to be a nuisance but it is really hot outside.”  
The water bottles went down better than the brownies. There were cheers, hugs and many kisses.   
Previously Bucky had preferred to stay in the tower with his oversized hoodies and over comforts which included various bath bombs that covered the bathroom in glitter and filled their rooms with sweet smelling steam. But now Bucky was standing beside Steve, glitter in his hair, a flower crown adorning his head. Steve was wearing one of his own, a ring of plastic flowers he had received, in return for a bottle of water, from a girl who had taken something a little stronger than a brownie. 

Nat appeared a little after 10 with face paint and painted the bisexual flag on both of Steve’s cheeks and across Bucky’s eye. She joined the parade on her own bike, an asexual flag tied around her neck like a cape. Tony drove the bike next to Steve’s as Nat hung on the back, grinning from ear to ear.   
The parade was one of the biggest things Steve had ever seen, moving like a singular, brightly coloured organism, weaving through the streets and around the tourist attractions. They were about halfway through the course when helicopters began swooping in. Soldiers appeared, surrounding the avengers, guns at the ready, Steve heard Bucky begin to panic, he held onto Steve so tightly.  
“James Buchanan Barnes, you are under arrest for high treason, murder and over thirty acts of terrorism.” The commanding officer said.   
“What? No!” Steve said as he and Bucky were pulled off the bike.   
It was a mass of confusion and noise and all Steve could worry about is that Bucky was being dragged off in cuffs and he was fighting and suddenly Nat was there too but he couldn’t tell which side she was on. All he knew was that he had to get to Bucky. The helicopters began to disperse, the one holding Bucky vanished. He could hear himself yelling, screaming, but there was nothing else. Tony was there as well as Nat, wearing his suit, when did he put his suit on? And Nat was saying something but Steve couldn’t get a handle on himself. He had lost Bucky. Again. He had only had a little over a week with Bucky and now, thanks to the government, he was gone. Again 

When he came back to himself, he was sitting in a small break room in a hospital, out of the way. His jacket was sitting on another chair, Bruce was sitting on the other side of the room.   
“I bought you some new clothes.” He said after a few moments. “You should go wash up, Nat and Tony will be back soon, they’re looking into representation for Bucky.”   
“Where is he?” Steve asked, his voice hoarse.  
“Get cleaned up,” Bruce told him, handing over a small canvas bag. “Nat can answer your questions.” 

The bright fluorescents hurt his eyes, which were bloodshot from crying. The face paint Nat had put on his cheeks earlier had smeared all the way down his face, the same colour as the small bruises on his temple, chin and knuckles. He pulled on the clothes Nat and brought from the tower; they were his despite the fact that his and Bucky’s clothes were mixed together in the cupboards. Plain t-shirt, pair of jeans, dark coloured hoodie. He’d have to stick with his boots from now on. Ball cap to hide his face.  
He was on all the TVs in the waiting room, footage of him blindly fighting soldiers, screaming. He winced as his fists came into contact with the Iron Man armour, Spiderman using his own shield to separate him from the soldiers. He felt hollow. He thought the nightmare was over, but it had barely began. He didn’t look at Nat as he got into the car, he couldn’t look at her.   
“You didn’t hurt anyone.” Nat said as she merged in with the traffic. “But I thought it’d be best to take you to the hospital, for appearances.”  
“Buck?”   
“He’s in a high security prison. But we’ll get him out. You’re tending on twitter again. People don’t understand why Captain America and his boyfriend were attacked during Pride and they want him released. It’s called ‘Free Bucky 2k16’”  
“That’s nice of them.”   
“Spiderman sends his condolences and wants you to know that if you need someone with his skill set, he’s there. He’s also managed to keep the Daily Bugle from villainising you.”  
“How’d he manage that?”   
“I’m not sure but J.J. Jameson published a story on how Spiderman stole your shield for photo ops. Along with a photo of Spiderman holding your shield.”  
“He’s been getting a lot of hate from them. It’s not right.”  
“I’ve found a good lawyer for Bucky,” Nat said, pulling him back on topic. “I’m sure we can get him out.” Steve sighed and leaned against the window. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and holler and throw things around. How dare they hurt Bucky? But he was too tired, too empty. He just needed to hold Bucky, just needed him. It hurt worse the second time. 

Tony was waiting for the outside the office building in Hell’s Kitchen. There was a bronze plaque next to the door that read ‘Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law’

*

It was a reasonable quiet day at Nelson and Murdock; a few cases in the morning, most of them easy, just the usual problems. Payments in food and few new fans which made the office feel a little cooler. Matt called Karen and Foggy into his office to discuss the afternoon’s work. That was when the day got interesting.   
Three people entered, he heard them walking down the corridor; two men and one woman. He recognised the woman, she had been in earlier, talking to Karen about what kind of work they did, her name was Natasha. Her most noticeable characteristic was that, to him, she was almost invisible; quiet footsteps, soft breathing, low heartbeat and very common perfume.   
It was one of the men who spoke and Matt recognised his voice.  
“Wow, lots of people here, they must be good.”   
“Did Tony Stark just walk into our office?” Foggy gasped, grabbing Matt’s arm.  
“Yes.” Karen said “And he bought Captain America with him.” Foggy’s grip on his arm tightened. Matt took a deep breath and smoothed his jacket.  
“Well, lets see what we can do for them.” 

Steve Rogers eyes were blank and hollow, he barely glanced at Matt or Foggy as they led him and his friends into Matt’s office despite Steve protesting that they could wait.  
“Dude, your boyfriend’s in maximum security prison.” Tony unhelpfully reminded him.   
“Maximum security?” Matt asked, as Foggy looked at the files Natasha had provided “When was he arrested?”   
“This morning. At the pride parade in D.C.” Nat told him, taking point.  
“You’ll hear about it on the news tonight.” Tony added.  
“Alright.” Foggy said, laying out the reports. “I think I have this down. Your friend, James Barnes, known as Bucky, has been arrested for murder, treason and acts of terrorism.”   
“It’s not his fault.” Steve said, his voice low “It was Hydra, they tortured him, they hurt him.” His voice broke at the end and he lapsed back into silence   
“And we have proof.” Nat told the lawyers  
“That would help his case.” Foggy nodded “But I get the feeling that his trial isn’t the most pressing matter at this point.”   
“We want to get him out of maximum security prison.” Nat said “He’s spent enough time locked up.” Matt could almost taste the captain’s despair and knew it was deepening.  
“Karen, why don’t you take the Captain into the kitchen and fix him up with a drink.” Karen nodded and led the distraught superhero out of the room. Matt felt like he could discuss the next course of action more comfortably if the next of kin wasn’t in the room.   
Karen led Steve Rogers into the little kitchenette they had installed at the back of Foggy’s office. There was a kettle sitting on the top of a small fridge that barely kept things cool. She sat the muscular blonde down in one of the chairs and made some tea with lots of sugar  
“We’ll get him out.” she told him, handing over the mug. He took it without thinking and she sat down next to him. “I’d tell you not to worry but you’re already in too deep.”  
“I just don’t want him to have to wait another 70 years for me.” Steve said and began to cry. Karen took the drink before he could spill it. He pulled a mess of red, white and blue wool out of his pocket. It was a stripped scarf. Karen watched as he wrung it in his hands as he tried to pull himself together. When Karen was sure that he wasn’t going to have another outburst, she handed the mug back to him. “Sorry.” He mumbled, taking a sip.  
“It’s OK.”  
“Do you need to do this often?” he asked “Comfort the bereaved?”  
“A little, not very often. But I don’t mind.”  
“I’m going to get him out. Even if I have to break every law there is.”  
“You’re Captain America, I don’t think they’ll hold it against you.”

*

“OK.” Nat said, hanging up her phone. “Bucky’s got a hearing in a few hours.”  
“What are we asking for?” Foggy asked, feeling exhausted  
“House arrest until trial.”  
“That should be doable. This was the first time he’s been out in public, right?”  
“Second since joining the avengers.” Nat corrected him  
“The first time?”  
“We went shopping.”  
“OK, we need to decide, should Captain Rogers be at this hearing?”  
“No.” Nat said, making it known that there was no room for debate.  
“Alright, and finally, payment.” Matt had arrived at the most awkward question. Tony didn’t even miss a beat.  
“We’ll pay your bills until the trail and then for six months afterwards. Eight months if you can get Bucky off.” Matt and Foggy sat in silence for a moment.  
“We need to be prepared for the possibility that we might be able to get Bucky out on bail.”  
“We can’t fail Steve, he’ll take it into his own hands.”

*

Steve was silent on the way back to the tower, Bucky’s scarf still wrapped around his hand. It was the first thing Bucky had made and the ends were sticking out. Bruce was waiting to meet them and took Steve into his room, perhaps with some small assistant to help him sleep. Then they drove towards the courthouse.   
They were kept waiting for 20 minutes.  
Then they heard the rattling of chains and Bucky was led into the room. There were manacles on his wrists and ankles which were connected by a thick chain, two guards were holding the ends of chains, like leashes, attached to a collar around his neck. There were several dampeners on his metal arm and lines etched into his face. Nat could see him searching their small group for Steve and his worry when he realised that Steve wasn’t there. Bucky was sat down and the chains were attached to the chair.  
“All rise for the Judge.” They all took a deep breath, it was time to fight.

*

Steve slept for three hours, it was a restless sleep filled with scarily vivid dreams of Bucky locked up, Bucky drowning, Bucky in trouble and Steve unable to help him. He woke up to a hand brushing through his hair.   
“Buck?”   
“It’s OK, I’m here.” the darkness told him, arms wrapping around him. Steve’s worries and fears all crashed down on him and he broke down again. Bucky rolled him over and hugged him closer. Bucky said nothing but held Steve close.  
“I’m sorry.” Steve sobbed. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Bucky said, kissing Steve’s cheeks. “Don’t you blame yourself.”  
“I should’ve jumped after you.”  
“NO” Bucky pulled back, holding Steve’s face in his hands. “I am grateful, every day, that you didn’t fall with me. This isn’t your fault.” Steve swallowed and nodded. He still blamed himself but he wouldn’t say he did again.”  
“How long do you have?”  
“I’m under house arrest until the trial which is going to be in about 5 months or so.” Bucky told him and Steve curled up in his arms.   
“Did they hurt you?”  
“Not really, they tried to take my arm but when they realised they couldn’t they left me be.” He kissed Steve again. “You should go back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” 

*

The days past in a panicked haze as every moment Steve believed that soldiers were going to return to take Bucky away again. They didn’t go jogging but they did yoga with Nat and Bruce in the morning and stayed together almost every moment and Steve was hoping that he wasn’t suffocating his lover.   
About a week after the Pride incident Steve woke up to see Bucky staring at him, fiddling with yet another scarf he had made. This one was red and gold like Iron Man.   
“What is it?” Steve mumbled.   
“Today is important.” Bucky told him  
“What day is it?”  
“The fourth of July. What’s so special about today?”  
“It’s my birthday but-“   
“I didn’t get you anything.” Bucky worried and Steve smiled. He pulled Bucky down for a kiss.  
“It’s OK. You’re all I need.” He laughed as Bucky made a face at his shitty love line.   
Then there was a clap of thunder and the building shook. Steve and Bucky ran out of their room to join the rest of the Avengers in the living room. they looked around for a moment before there was another clap of thunder and Thor landed hard on the balcony.  
“Dude!” Tony yelled, running outside. “Don’t dent my balcony, I just had it-” he stopped when he saw the worried, near panicked look in Thor’s eyes.  
“I apologise my friend, it is just… I-I need your help.” Thor stuttered, turning those huge puppy-dog eyes onto the billionaire.   
“What is it?” Bruce asked, as the rest of the Avengers, including Steve and a shaken Bucky, joined them on the balcony.  
“I am – I am worried for my brother.” Thor admitted then explained in a rush. “My father says that he is being given the help he needs however my mother has become more and more worried every day. She wishes to see her son, she still loves Loki very much, and the Allfather continues to refuse.”  
“Wait, you said ‘help’” Clint interjected, sounding cynical. “What sort of help would a megalomaniac mass-murdering psychopath need?” Thor sighed and licked his lips. He seemed almost ashamed and unwilling to talk about it. But he did anyway.  
“When I returned to Asgard I mentioned to my father that I believed Loki to be unwell. In his mind.” He added, as if he was speaking of something taboo.  
“You mean you thought he could have a mental illness of some sort?” Bruce asked, refusing to whisper quietly. He had a problem with people treating mental illness like a taboo subject. He wished that people could be more open and got angry when ever people act like mental illness was something to be ashamed of. He nodded to himself. “He did seem rather off. A little manic.” Thor nodded and cleared his throat.  
“Father agreed to have him tested and it took the doctors a few weeks before they determined him to be both hysterical and melancholic with scattered moments of madness.”  
“I have no idea what that means.” Steve said. “You class ‘madness’ as a mental illness?”   
“What would you call it?” Thor asked.   
“It depends on his symptoms.” Nat told him, sternly “You can’t just class someone as ‘mad’ or ‘insane’. That’s absurd. And backwards. And not how a so-called ‘advanced’ society should act.” Thor nodded again, cowed by their words.   
“But will you help me?” he pleaded.  
“trip to Asgard, maybe put your seemingly-arrogant daddy in his place, quick visit to ensure that Rock of Ages is sitting pretty in his own cell, maybe grab a few snapshots and a bite to eat? Just give us a moment to armour up and we’re all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to go see Civil war and I'm going to die.  
> It might be a while until I upload again  
> Wish me luck


	6. Chapter 5

Asgard was nothing like any of the Avengers had ever seen before. The walls were literally made of gold, people dressed in elaborate outfits that could have only come out of a high budget remake of Lord of the Rings were walking around, barely casting them a glance. But those that did glance at their group, which contained an armoured-up Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, and an unchanged Bruce Bannner, gave them disapproving or even slightly disgusted looks. As if they were bugs or dirt, tracked all over the pristine floor.

They had arrived in a large round room that Tony thought could have been a shrine to nipples but he didn’t mention anything. Especially after seeing the large imposing dark-skinned man in gold armour who gave Thor a disapproving look and said in a deep voice “Your father will not approve of you bringing mortals into his hallowed halls.”  
“My father had the chance to prevent this. All he had to do was allow my mother to see her son.” Thor answered in a similar, low, level voice. Without another word Thor led the team through a door out onto a rainbow bridge. Both Tony and Clint stopped at the beginning of the bridged which seemed to pulse underneath their feet. Tony couldn’t believe was he was seeing. An actual rainbow bridge. He really wanted to play some real-life Mario Kart. Clint however had a different reason for stopping.  
“I don’t think I’m OK with this type of height.” He said. “How safe is this.”  
“It is perfectly safe.” The man in gold assured him. “The only person we have ever lost into the abyss is Loki. Who jumped.” He added.  
That man was the only Asgardian to speak to the Avengers as they wound their way through the golden maze. After several minutes of walking, they arrived at a set of large doors, decorated with etchings of leaves and vines. Thor knocked and they entered quietly. The room was lavishly decorated with gold and heavy fabrics. Sitting on a recliner, looking like she had stepped straight out of a fantasy movie, was a woman with blonde hair. She was dressed in blue and green, her hair tied up with expensive clips. She put down the book she was reading and rose to greet Thor.  
“Hello, mother.” Thor said, hugging her. “I have brought help. These are the Avengers; Anthony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Steven Rogers.”  
Thor’s mother smiled kindly at them and they could see that she wasn’t as young as they had originally thought. When she spoke her voice was soft but strong and Tony could see her bring the voice of reason in what already felt like a mad house.  
“I am so glad you have come to see me. Thor has spoken very highly of you and I find I am in dire need of your help.” She took a deep breath before continuing. Her posture was perfect although it did seem slightly ridged and her lips thinned as she spoke. “I wish to see my son. I know he has done some terrible things, but he is still my son and I love him. It may not seem like a big ask to you but my husband, Odin, will not allow me to. At first his excuses were reasonable; he was in solitary confinement because he might be carrying various contagions, he had upset the guards, attacked Odin, bit him. But after a while, he simply refused. He would become angry and would often storm off. And I am so worried about my baby, he didn’t seem himself when Thor brought him back; he was twitchy, pale and he carried himself awkwardly as though he was unused to his own limbs. The truth of the matter is that I just have a terrible feeling. And while it may seem like a vain notion, I pray I have called you all hear for nothing but the needless worries of a mother.”

“It’s not a problem, ma’am.” Steve said, stepping forward. “Helping people is what we do, whether it’s a big problem or a small one.”  
“Why do you keep referring to Loki as ‘your son’ or ‘your child’ instead of his actual name?” Nat asked, tilting her head to the side. Steve was about to remind her of ‘time and place’ when Frigga spoke.  
“Loki is my son.” She said “No matter what Odin told him.”  
“He’s not adopted?” Nat frowned. Frigga sat down again.  
“His father, Laufey, and I decided that it would be best if he was raised on Jotunheim, despite his small size. We were at peace with the Jotuns at that time and I knew he would have magics, like me, so I hid my pregnancy and gave birth on the frost planet. I knew it would be a long time until I saw him again, if I ever did, so I left my baby with a blanket I had made. But somehow Odin found out and attacked Jotunheim. He returned with my little baby, pink instead of blue like I had left him, but it was my baby. Odin told me that he found Loki abandoned in the snow but I always knew it was untrue. I know that because Loki has the markings of his people and held a tiny scrap of the blanket in his hand.” As she spoke, she pulled a gold locket out of the collar of her dress. Inside were two photos; one of Loki and the other of Thor. There was also a tiny scrap of material, dark blue and made of wool. She rubbed the material between her fingers. “Please find my son.” She whispered. 

*

“So where would Odin be hiding your possibly mentally unstable, magically gifted half-brother?” Steve asked after the prison guards had finally admitted that Loki had never been housed in the jail building along with the other criminals and that Odin had ordered them to lie to anyone who came asking, even the queen. The Hulk massaged his knuckles, he was sure there were bruises from where he had helped Thor ‘interrogate’ the guards. As if an enraged thunder prince wouldn’t convince you to tell the truth.  
They continued along a corridor, Lady Sif and the warriors Three (the team consisting of a large, jolly man called Volstagg, a grumpy-looking man, rightfully called Hogun the Grimm and an attractive blonde called Fandral) had joined them at Thor’s request. Fandral had been the only one to appear truly concerned about the missing trickster. “Thor!” Steve prompted when the man didn’t speak. The Hulk, who had attracted a lot of attention from the other prisoners, tapped Thor on the shoulder.  
“Why they call Hulk that?” he asked. The prisoners had called out words that ranged from ‘ogre’ to ‘dragon’  
“What, dragon?” Lady Sif smiled up at the green giant. “Would you like to be called that? Dragon? It seems much a grander name than ‘hulk’.” The Hulk grunted but made no other sound. Then Thor spoke, his voice low and dangerous.  
“When we were younger, Loki and I discovered a secondary level to the jail cells. It was dark and smelt of damp. The only way in and out was a single door that had rusted shut over many years. It frightened Loki and I had teased him about it. It would be the perfect place to hide him. If he is still alive.”  
“Hey now, don’t think like that.” Tony said, adjusting his glove. “Your father may be a lot of things, but I doubt he’d kill his own son. Even if that son was the result of an affair his wife had with his worst enemy. If he hated Loki for that, he probably would’ve killed him years ag-Ow!” he complained as Nat smacked him upside the head.  
“But he’s right, Thor.” Nat said, giving Thor a hopeful smile “I’m sure Loki’s still alive.” 

*

The cells were ever more decrepit than Thor remembered. The roof was crumbling and mould covered almost every surface. Many of the metal bars were rusted, some had even rusted away completely. The whole place smelt of damp and abandonment. As they crept along they heard a hoarse voice, begging with his tormentors. As they neared the scene, they heard the voice cut off mid-word with a strangled gasp. They rushed around the corner and stopped; Loki was dangling from the rotting ceiling, a noose around his neck, his legs twitching pathetically, his skin Jotun-blue. Odin stood below, almost smiling. With a roar similar to that of a predator, Thor launched himself at his father, knocking the older man backwards. The two guards who had been helping Odin turned to fight the Avengers, letting Loki’s body fall to the ground with a thud. 

*

Thor looked down at his bandaged knuckles, waiting for the doctors to finish with his brother. He couldn’t stop picturing his brother, body bruised and bloody on the stone floor. His skin had been the natural Jotun-blue he had been born with, his hair had been shorn in uneven clumps. There were manacles on his wrists and ankles; leaving dark red wounds where they had chaffed after a long time of wear. His back and feet showed the damage from repeated beatings while his face and torso were bruised and swollen. His fingernails were broken and bleeding and his elbows and knees were scrapped raw. Two dark red lines wrapped around his neck. One of the knights had grabbed Loki to use as a living shield against Thor’s furry. Loki’s eyes had rolled open at the roughness of being forced to his feet. Pained crimson eyes met Thor’s and the guard fell as Mjolnir hit him in the back of the head. Loki, no longer supported by rough hands, had fallen and Thor had caught him. Together, they sank to the ground; Loki’s mouth moving soundlessly, but Thor could read his lips ‘You came’. Thor cradled Loki in his arms, the contact from his Aesir skin turning Loki’s back to its usual colour. Loki’s body was too thin, too pale, too fragile; it felt as if he could break if Thor breathed on him. Exhausted tears fell down Loki’s face as he gasped in air, his eyes turning back to green as they closed.

Thor knew his father wouldn’t be held accountable for what he had done; he was the King and Loki was a villain and a monster. He only hoped that his mother would give him hell for what he had done to both of her sons. He clenched his fists, opening some of the wounds on his knuckles. They wouldn’t scar. He only hoped that his father’s face would.  
Natasha’s petite hands encased his, “It’s going to be OK,” She said, softly. “He’s going to be fine, you’ll see.” The doctor chose that moment to speak to him.

“Thor? You can come in now.” The thunder god followed the white lab coat into the room.  
Loki was hooked up to several machines, each beeping their own tune, an IV line in his arm. There were shadows under his closed eyes and his face looked impossibly thin.  
“He was having trouble breathing so we put him on a breather.” The doctor explained “We thought a nasal cannula would be kinder than a full ventilator.”  
“What is wrong with my brother?” Thor asked, his voice low. The doctor studied Thor’s face carefully, judging if the larger man was capable of hearing the atrocities done.  
“His legs appeared to have atrophied, as though he has been unable to use them for a while, his ankles were bound together for long period of time and have worn down the bones. He is suffering from malnutrition and dehydration, and there are multiple lacerations on his back, hands, feet and thighs. The lacerations on his neck are not as serious as they appear and they will heal. We have put him on those painkillers you gave us.”  
“Doctor?” Thor prompted when the man fell silent.  
“There is evidence of sexual assault; quite a lot of it.” He took a step backwards when Thor growled quietly.  
“I will take care of my brother. Like I should have been doing all this time.”  
“You can’t blame yourself for this. It wasn’t your fault.” The doctor said. “You couldn’t have known what was happening.”  
“I failed in my duty long before his first visit to Midgard. I should have ensured that he not feel so outcast when he realised his true heritage. Perhaps then, this all could have been avoided.” Unsure of what to say in response to the admission, the doctor simply patted him on the shoulder.  
“We’ve given him some sedatives and started him on a saline drip. I’ll come back and check on him in a few hours.” Thor collapsed in a chair by the bed.  
“I am sorry, Loki.” He chocked as he began to cry. He lowered his head onto the blankets beside Loki’s hip. “I am so truly sorry. I failed you. I failed-” He gasped as his sobs became heavier. “I once thought I could be king, I should be king, but I was so very wrong. How could I protect the realms when I cannot even protect my brother?” Something brushed through his hair and down the side of his cheek. Thor’s head snapped up. Loki was regarding him with half-lidded eyes. He smiled slightly and licked his split lips, opening one of the cuts. His bandaged hand raised off the bed slightly to wipe at the blood. “It is OK.” Thor whispered, dabbing at the blood with a piece of cloth. Loki’s eyes were glazing over as the sedatives kicked back it.  
“Not your fault.” He murmured.  
“What?” Thor leaned closer until he could feel Loki’s warming breath on his cheek  
“This.” Loki breathed, his voice growing quieter and quieter. “Not your fault.” He swallowed. “Just wanted to say.” He fell back asleep with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been emotionally shaken by Civil War (such an amazing film) but most of this had already been written in the very first draft of this fic. Back when I was up to my eyes in Loki pain. 
> 
> I don't know why but Frigga always seemed like someone who would have an affair in her younger years and I realise I wrote her a little as a shrinking violet so don't worry, she'll be back so kick some arse later.
> 
> Bucky was meant to be in this fic but he's under house arrest now so more Stucky feels in the next chapter.
> 
> Update: I've been drowning in assignments for the past few weeks and I've been unable to do much writing. The amount of anxiety I'm dealing with right now is a little overwhelming in it of itself but I'm hoping to have a new chapter up soon.  
> I have so much I want to write.  
> It would be great if I didn't need to sleep. I'd have more time then.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's thoughts

Bucky had been having nightmares. He woke up serval times in the night and just watched Steve sleep. He remembered back to the times before the war, before the scientific experiments, when Steve struggled with each breath, even in his sleep. Bucky would lie there and listen to each and every breath, knowing that any could be the last. Now he lay, curled around the muscular form, his head resting on Steve’s bicep, listening to Steve breath, feeling the warmth, the love, in his arms. Steve never once woke up. Bucky didn’t want him to. Didn’t want him to have more to worry about.

 

Visions of his captors; Hydra agents and Russian soldiers. They surrounded him every night, tearing at him, wiping his mind, hurting him, programing him, pulling him in every direction, hiding him, making him kill. He saw the faces of every victim, he remembered everyone. And as he watched Steve sleep, he recounted their names until his eyes closed again. _Howard Stark, Maria Stark,….._    

 

Bucky had been a little sad that he wasn’t allowed to go to Asgard but was glad that he wouldn’t be going anywhere near a prison. The man they bought back looked like a prisoner of war; pasty skin stretched over his bones, bruises and blood and matted hair. He had felt his chest tighten as he remembered his own reflection; skeletal and pale with eyes that didn’t understand why they were so full of fear.

It wasn’t just Hydra he saw when he closed his eyes, it was the Americans as well, the ones who came for him at the parade.

 

    _He saw Steve’s fear, his animalistic rage as he fought to get to Bucky. Bucky knew he should have never come back, he shouldn’t have put Steve in this position, in this kind of danger. It was selfish of him to be near Steve, to want to be near him. The soldiers put manacles on his wrists and held onto him tightly, his heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe. The soldiers had to hold him up, had to almost carry him to his cell. It was made of reinforced glass and metal, containing only a chair which he had been strapped into with strong metal straps. They stood around him in silence, weapons at the ready in case he tried to escape. But he wasn’t going to try to escape. There were three reasons why he wasn’t going to do this; he was trying to calm his heartbeat, he needed to calm down but he couldn’t. He had read about this in some of the reading material Sam had printed off for his groups at the VA. Bucky knew he had PTSD and right now he was having a panic attack. What was happening right now was a trigger, in fact it was far more than a trigger, he was back in the hands of Hydra, his mind screaming, about to be wiped._ These people were not going to wipe his mind. They needed him coherent because they wanted him on trial. They wanted him to **remember.** _But he couldn’t calm down._

_He knew Steve wouldn’t rest until he found Bucky, it was one of the things he had promised in the dark during the few times Steve himself had woken from nightmares. Steve was going to get him out and he wanted to be here when Steve walked in._

_But the final reason why Bucky would try to escape is because he knew he deserved this. All those deaths, all that pain, it was his fault and he had to pay for it. He couldn’t hurt anyone in here. He couldn’t be made to hurt anyone._

_It was a few hours before an angry looking man walked in._

_“You’ll be going to your hearing in a few moments.” He told Bucky, his jaw set. Bucky was chained up again and taken to the court houses in the back of an armoured car full of soldiers. There was no way for him to promise them that he wasn’t going to try to escape, they wouldn’t listen to him, they had been well trained. His panic attack had run its course through dizziness and disassociation and now he was very tired. His body felt heavy as he was marched through the marble corridors. They entered a court room where a small group of people were already waiting. Bucky recognised Tony and Nat standing with two men in suits, probably his lawyers. But there was no Steve. Panic began bubbling in his gut again, a sharp shock of adrenaline. He wanted to tear away from the soldiers and demand where Steve was. He wanted Steve to be here. He needed Steve to be here. They sat him down between the two tables and attached some of the chains to it. The others remained in the soldier’s hands._

_“All rise for the Judge.”_

 

_“We drugged Steve.” Nat explained when they were finally in Tony’s car. Nat sat in the back with him, holding him closely. “He was very upset and I don’t think he noticed. He would’ve come.” Nat promised. “He had a plan, he told me all about it on the drive back. It made sense up until he starting talking about using a time machine to go back in time and put a large robot underneath the ground where the prison would be and then….” She trailed off to stare at Bucky who was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. “What?” she asked when Bucky and Tony had calmed down._

_“It was a game we played back in the 40s, when we were stuck waiting around. It was called dumbest strategies, or just dumb strats. The giant robots were my idea. But I don’t know where the time travel came from.”_

_Bucky was still smiling slightly when he slipped into his room. Steve was curled up in Bucky’s queen-sized bed, mumbling and twitching in his sleep. Bucky quietly changed from his parade clothes into a large hoodie and sweatpants that Steve had bought for himself but Bucky had stolen immediately. Gently, Bucky crawled into bed beside Steve, curling up against his back and brushing a hand through his blonde hair._

_“Buck?” Steve slurred, waking up slightly_

_“It’s OK, I’m here.” Bucky told him, pressing his lips against Steve’s shoulder. There was a few moments as Steve’s sleep-addled mind caught up with everything, then Steve began to cry. Bucky rolled him over and hugged him closer, as if he was trying to fuse himself to Steve so that they could never be separated again._

_“I’m sorry.” Steve sobbed into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s not your fault.” Bucky said, kissing Steve’s cheek. “Don’t you blame yourself.”_

_“I should’ve jumped after you.” Those words filled Bucky with ice-cold dread. Foggy memories he still had of his fall came back, this time with Steve jumping after him. Steve would’ve caught him in the air, Steve would’ve twisted them around so he could cushion his fall. He felt an echo of that alternate reality, his body crushing Steve’s as they both hit the snow, Steve going slack, Hydra finding them. Taking them. Both of them._

“NO” _Bucky pulled back, holding Steve’s face in his hands. Tears were streaming down his face now too. “I am grateful, every day, that you didn’t fall with me. This isn’t your fault.” Steve swallowed and nodded. Bucky could tell that Steve didn’t believe him but before he could press the matter Steve asked_

_“How long do you have?”_

_“I’m under house arrest until the trial which is going to be in about 5 months or so.” Bucky told him and Steve curled up in his arms again._

_“Did they hurt you?” the question was quiet and full of fear._

_“Not really, they tried to take my arm but when they realised they couldn’t they left me be.” He kissed Steve again. “You should go back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” Steve stared up at Bucky’s face for a long time before his eyes slid closed and he went back to sleep. Bucky stayed awake for a little while longer, watching Steve sleep. Watching the way his face looked when he was at peace, the way his chest moved when he breathed, the little snore that appeared every three breaths. Bucky could watch him forever._

 

The 2 lawyers that Tony had found had been good. Very good.

 

They had his brain scans which Tony and Bruce had insisted on doing during his first few days at the tower. It was during this time that Bucky had realised that Tony was a little jealous of his relationship with Steve. It seems Tony had seen the seamless was they interacted and reacted childishly. So Bucky did his best to tell Tony, without actually telling him anything, that Steve was and would always be his team leader and Bucky’s presence wasn’t going to change anything.

The scans showed a problem; Bucky’s mind had been mangled by the repeated wipes performed on him, several parts of his mind had been left completely dead while other parts were held together by only a few neurons. The resident doctor, Helen Cho, was worried and insisted on doing some more tests immediately, stating that there was a very real danger of Bucky having a fit, blackout or even a stroke. She wanted to keep Bucky in the lab for a few days to observe him, but after Tony rigged up some neat wireless sensors which let Doctor Cho could keep an eye on him remotely, she agreed to let him continue on with the routine he was developing. It was barely a few days before Bucky collapsed. He didn’t remember anything but when he woke up in the hospital wing, Doctor Cho informed him that he had had a fit. Bucky would have been fine about it but he and Steve had been learning how to waltz properly from Natasha and Bucky’s collapse had obviously upset Steve very much even though he didn’t say anything. Being upset but not saying anything had activated Steve’s ‘mother-mode’ and hovered around Bucky and, even after Tony had created a chip that Doctor Cho had put in Bucky’s brain to prevent further problems, Steve had almost refused to let Bucky go to Pride with him. A part of Bucky wished that he hadn’t gone; the part of him that saw Steve’s fear and held Steve extra tight when they slept. But the rest of him was glad. He had done terrible things as the Winter Soldier; he remembered more thanks to Tony’s chip, and despite Steve’s insistence that it wasn’t his fault, he felt at fault. 

 

~ _It was before the war, Bucky couldn’t tell if this was a real memory or a nightmare, he and Steve were squished in their small bed when something woke Bucky up suddenly. He immediately looked over to Steve._ Steve wasn’t breathing _. Panic set in as Bucky pushed the pillows off the bed so Steve was lying flat and began to perform compressions on Steve’s chest like he’d been shown. After what seemed like all night Steve coughed and started breathing again; weak and wheezing at first but slowly it improved and Steve was soon back to normal._ ~

Bucky woke up. He was still in the twenty-first century, still in Avengers tower, still holding Steve who was still asleep. Carefully, so he wouldn’t wake Steve, Bucky slipped out of their bed and went to look for a drink.

He found Thor in the kitchen, looking at a large plate of food that was sitting on the bench in front of him, untouched. Bucky had only briefly been introduced to Thor while his brother, Loki, the man that the Avengers had rescued from Asgard, had been checked by Doctor Cho. Thor had been pretty unresponsive, worried deeply by his brother’s injuries. He had the same deeply sad expression as he stared deep into the pile of sandwiches in front of him. He didn’t look up when Bucky entered or even made any motion that he had noticed he wasn’t alone anymore. He made no move or made no sound while Bucky poured himself a glass of orange juice. It was nearly four o’clock in the morning.

“I think you’re supposed to eat them.” Bucky said, deciding that he should talk to Thor, to see if he could help. Thor blinked and looked up at Bucky then down at his food.

“I cannot.” His voice was deep and calming and full of worry. He looked back up at Bucky. “My brother is still asleep and I worry how he will handle his ordeal.”

“You’ll be here to help him, yes?” Bucky said, putting his drink down on the counter. He could almost see Steve’s fears echoed in Thor’s face. Thor nodded.

“I swear it. But he might not wish for me to help.”

“Take it from me, just being there can be enough.” He patted Thor’s overly large bicep.

“You’re Steve’s partner, Bucky, are you not? Steven is very lucky to have found you again after all this time.” Hearing someone call Steve ‘Steven’ made Bucky smile, even his mother had only called him Steven when he was in trouble.

“I suppose Steve and I are proof that some things are just meant to be.” Bucky admitted, running a hand through his hair. Maybe Steve needed to hear what he was saying to Thor, maybe that would help Steve to help him. After a moment, Thor started to eat the food and they stood beside the bench in silence as Thor ate and Bucky drank. When he’d finished, Bucky put the glass into the dishwasher and left Thor to his food.

“It is good to meet you, Bucky.” Thor said as Bucky reached the door.

“You too.”

 

Steve woke up to see that Bucky was fully dressed and knitting what looked like a giant blanket made of green wool. Steve stretched and rubbed his eyes.

“How long have you been awake?”

“A few hours. I need gold wool.”

“Why?”

“Thor says his brother likes those colours.”

“You’re making a blanket for Loki?”

“I decided to a little while ago, I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Bad dreams?”

“Just the usual. It happens when you care about people.” Steve tucked himself around Bucky as his hands continued to move back and forth. They stayed silent for a long time as Bucky slowly knotted the green wool, line after line after line.

“I could’ve survived.” Steve finally said “Jumping after you, I mean. I crashed a plane into the ocean, I could’ve survived.” Bucky put down his knitting and shook his head, letting Steve wrap his arms around him.

“That doesn’t mean you could’ve fought off the Hydra agents. Then we’d both have been captured. We would have both been the Winter Soldier and Hydra would’ve won. I’m so glad that you didn’t jump after me because it meant that you were then able to save me.” He kissed Steve and snuggled deeply into Steve’s embrace. “We can’t change the past but you’re here and I’m here and it’s going to be just fine. Wanna know how I know this?” Steve sighed and closed his eyes, squeezing Bucky tightly.

“Tell me.”

“Because we’re gonna make it fine, together.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was basically a ‘fill you in’ chapter just to remind you that while I have introduced Loki and all his problems, Bucky is still here with his problems.  
> Also Bucky making things when he can’t sleep :)


	8. Chapter 7

Thor spent most of the time in Loki’s room, emerging only occasionally for food although Bucky, who had ended up camped in the kitchen, began to think that Loki would occasionally kick Thor out of his room. Bucky could understand that, he needed some alone time from time to time and since the Doctor Helen was refusing to let Loki leave his room, the only way Loki could get some alone time was if Thor left for a while.   
Bucky had made good friends with both Nat and Clint during his ‘alone time’. It was funny how they all seemed to end up in similar places around the tower. Bucky could always tell if he had found one of Clint’s many hiding places because there would be at least half a dozen comic books and sometimes a few arrows. It was nearly impossible to tell if he had found one of Nat’s hiding places because she left nothing behind, not even her perfume.   
Thor always seemed tired when he appeared and avoided queries on his brother’s health. Bucky wondered if he should tell Thor to look after himself as well. But then he found Thor napping on the sofa one night, wrapped in a red and gold blanket Bucky had made for Tony, with Nat keeping watch over him.  
“Did Loki kick him out again?” he whispered, quietly getting a drink. Nat nodded and continued to read the book in her hands. Bucky sat on a sofa opposite Thor.   
“Loki told Thor to look after himself,” Nat whispered, still engrossed in her book.  
“I think it upsets Thor when Loki kicks him out, but it’s good for him.”   
“Thor thinks he needs to be the solution to every problem there is and he can’t be the solution to this problem.” Nat explained. They sat in silence for a while, listening to Thor’s snoring. During this time, Steve appeared. He sometimes woke up during the night as well and, like Bucky, liked to look at the neon lights in the city.   
“Amazing.” He whispered, looking at Thor. “He’s gorgeous even when he’s drooling.”

The next day everyone was woken by an alarm which was soon shut off by a furious Thor.   
“What is the meaning of this noise, Stark?” he roared as everyone began stumbling around.  
“Doctor Doom is attacking London.” Tony said, “We need everyone ready and on the quin-jet now.”  
“I will remain here.” Thor decided and went to return to bed.   
“I wish you could but Doom’s a heavy hitter, we need you.” Tony said as his suit formed around him.  
“But Stark, my brother-“  
“Will be fine.” Natasha told him, fully dressed and headed to the landing pad “The sooner we leave, the sooner we will be back.” She moved aside for a fully-dressed Steve who was followed by Bucky, still in his pyjamas, who was holding things Steve had forgotten. “Bucky’s here and Pepper will be here soon so if Loki needs you, they can call.” Natasha added. Thor nodded and retreated back into his room to change out of his sleep clothes. He was ready in moments and the jet shot off, leaving Bucky on the landing pad. He yawned and checked his watch, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing his dork was out there without him.   
He walked into the living room and stood in the dark, watching the city lights. It was three am and there was nothing to do. Bucky sighed and called the usual pizza joint to place an order to be put on Tony’s tab. It was a big tab since Thor eats nearly non-stop so it was lucky Tony was rich.   
“Is Loki awake?”

Loki was sitting up in bed, reading one of the many books Thor had acquired for him. He wished Thor and Doctor Helen would let him up but he knew that he wasn’t quite well enough for that yet. He just felt like he was just going crazy stuck in this room, only occasionally able to get up to shower and walk around. He hadn’t been asleep when the alarm had gone off and in fact, Thor’s yelling had startled him more than the alarm itself. He wasn’t sleeping well and Thor’s constant hovering made him feel on edge. It made him feel like he was fragile, something he hated. As time dragged on, he felt more and more awake and anxious despite the small amount of sleep. He felt nauseous and hungry at the same time and always worried about throwing up the food Thor made him eat. He couldn’t figure out why he was stressing; Thor had informed him that he was not alone in the tower that Captain America’s boyfriend and Iron Man’s girlfriend were in the building if he needed something but his anxiety levels were increasing anyway.   
‘Master Loki, Mister Barnes is wondering if you would like some company’ the voice of the building’s AI, Jarvis, was disconcerting but always beeped softly before speaking so Loki wasn’t startled. Loki swallowed and decided that he didn’t really want to be alone right now. He had a knife that Thor had given him hidden under his pillow. It was for comfort more than anything but he still moved it from under his pillow to under his book   
“Why not. It might be nice.” He told the AI and his door beeped as it opened. The man that walked through was tall, muscular but not buff like Captain America or Thor, his brown hair was about as long as Thor’s and was tied back in a bun. He looked tired and anxious, wearing sweatpants and a large hoodie but Loki could still see a metal hand protruding slightly from his sleeve. He seemed slightly uncomfortable and held a small green bundle in his hand along with a book  
“Loki? Hi, my name’s Bucky, I’m-I’m Steve’s boyfriend. Do you mind if I… um… if I stay here til they get back?” Loki felt drawn to him almost immediately and could see he wasn’t any danger to him.  
“Not at all.” Loki smiled, gesturing to the arm chair next to his bed.  
“I, um, I made you this.” He said, holding out the bundle. “Um, Thor told me green was your colour and I just, um, I needed something to do and um…” he trailed off, still standing by Loki’s bed. Loki took the bundle. It was a wool blanket, green with gold trimming. It felt so warm and it made Loki smile. Bucky saw Loki’s smile and sat down, opening his book. As Loki was unfolding and lying out the blanket across his lap, he realised Bucky smelt of pizza and felt like he was going to throw up but it also made him hungry. He swallowed.   
“You OK?” Bucky asked, looking at him over the top of his book. Loki swallowed again and nodded.   
“Yes, I am just having some trouble with food right now.” Loki told him, not knowing why he was opening up to this sweet boy. Bucky smiled.   
“Oh, yeah, I get that. I-I was off solid food for about seventy years and all I did was eat a cracker but- god it almost put me off eating forever.” He winced internally at the memory.  
“You’re human, yes?” Loki asked, frowning as his mind tried to work through the math.  
“I was in and out of cryo…. Cryogenic freezing. And everything I needed was given to me through an IV. Like that one there.” He added, gesturing to the IV stand next to Loki’s bed. Loki was glad that he wasn’t using it at the moment, the sensation of the needle in the back of his hand unnerved him. He rubbed the back of his hand where the needle had been the time he had woken up properly.   
“That must’ve been tough.”  
“Wasn’t my choice but it’s not my life anymore. And I’m getting better. I mean it’s difficult but I’m getting there and Steve and food and just the freedom to get better, it does help.”  
“I can barely leave this bed, let alone this room.” Loki sighed and rolled his shoulders “And Thor hovers. I know he means well but I need him to stop.” Bucky chuckled.  
“Yeah, I have the same problem with Steve. They do mean well but-”  
“-but they need to stop.”  
“It just means they care.” Loki was the one to chuckle this time. He leaned back against his pillows. They sat in silence for a moment before Bucky spoke again. “I guess that means you’ve never seen New York at night. I’ve got an idea.” 

Bucky was surprised at how well Loki could actually walk; he was a little unsteady but managed to walk from his room to the living room but all he needed was Bucky’s arm to lean on. He was very quiet when they entered the lounge, the neon lights making his face seem more gaunt than it really was. His eyes remained fixed on the lights as Bucky maneuvered him onto the sofa Steve had put near the window so people could rest while watching the lights. Loki lay down on the sofa while Bucky sat on the floor near Loki’s feet with his book. He read in silence for a while before the book dropped from Loki’s limp hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter  
> more to come don't worry


	9. Chapter 8

The defeat of doom took longer than expected and the avengers were all piled into the quin-jet on the way back to the tower, exhausted and covered in bruises.

“Alright, good job all.” Tony said, trying not to sound as beaten up as he looked. “Everyone rest up, you did a great job today.” The Avengers didn’t say anything to that, they simply filed out of the Quin-Jet, each longing for their respective beds.

_ ‘…when the Avengers arrived on the scene. _ ’ They walked into the lounge to see Bucky and Loki watching the news. 

“Does Clint even aim those?” Bucky asked, shovelling pancakes into him mouth. Loki shrugged, drinking a protein shake on one of the sofas. “Ah, heroes of the hour.” Bucky said when he saw them. “We’re just catching up on your greatest hits.” He joked as a Doom-bot knocked Steve across the street.

“Wow.” Steve said, walking over and stealing a pancake from Bucky’s stack. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth before Bucky could steal it back.

“Brother, how are you feeling?” Thor worried, his injuries forgotten in light of his brother being out of his room.

“I am just fine.” Loki assured him, patting Thor’s huge forearm. “In fact, you are just in time to escort me back to my room.” Thor looked like he was trying to hold back a huge grin while he waked Loki back out of the room.

Tony sighed and rolled his shoulders as he stepped out of the shower; he had over a thousand improvements to make on his armour schematics but he didn’t really feel like doing that right now. He felt weird. He’d been feeling weird for a while but couldn’t pin it down. He’d try talking things out with Bruce but the poor thing wasn’t much help especially seeing as he kept falling asleep while Tony spoke. At least they’d learnt that Tony could talk the Hulk down (though not through his Iron Man speakers)

He sighed again, dressed and walked to the library. It was a new installation that Thor had **insisted** on. Steve, Bruce, Nat  **and** Clint had backed him up and it was now nearly overflowing with hundreds of books from various genres including some books from Asgard. Tony had no clue how Thor had gotten his hands on those since he had been in the tower for the whole month since Loki had arrived. Had it already been a month? No wonder Steve was getting ansty; Bucky’s trial date was creeping closer and closer. Matt and Foggy came around at least once a week to talk to Bucky about his case and- Loki was standing at the end of the row, one hand gripping onto the shelf, his face pale and drawn. Tony hadn’t seen Thor anywhere and wondered how Loki had managed to convince him to leave his side so soon after they had been reunited. He stepped forward quickly as Loki swayed again, his hands steadying the demi-god though he didn’t quite know how close he could really get to Loki. He was hyper aware of how sensitive Loki will probably be to unexpected physical contact. Loki stilled then jerked out of Tony’s reach, turning to Tony. He blinked, obviously surprised to find it was Tony who was beside him.

“Stark? I, uh…”

“Sorry, I know you probably don’t like people touching you.” Tony said, hurriedly, holding his hands up. “You just looked like you were going to pass out and I doubt your health would be improved by a header to the floor.” Loki took a deep breath.

“Yes… I… thank you, Stark. I believed I was fine and I managed to convince Thor to rest. I do like my brother but he can be overwhelming.”

“Dizzy spells are a thing?” Tony asked, worried that Loki was still going to fall over. Loki almost smiled.

“I am still getting used to walking.” There was a slight bitterness to his tone, as if he was cursing Odin with all his might for what he did. Tony didn’t blame him, he remembered the blood, the chains, everything. Loki was still very thin, thinner than he had been a year ago and he had remembered hearing Thor say that Loki ‘looked ill’ when he had been attacking Manhattan. Not for the first time, Tony wondered about what Loki might do as soon as he was healthy. “You appear troubled.” Loki said, making his way out of the library. Tony joined him, mostly to ensure that he didn’t collapse in the hallway. “Barnes might go to jail,” Loki continued when Tony didn’t say anything “and you know that if he does, Rogers will break him out.” Tony pursed his lips, Loki was right, if Bucky was found guilty, Steve wouldn’t let him go to jail. And they would be on the run. “SHIELD is gone, so the Avengers are Midgard’s only defence.” He paused. “Have you considered connecting with heroes in other countries?” he smirked a little at Tony’s confusion. “I had access to SHIELD’s files.” He explained “There are quite a few people out there who might be able to help. Perhaps speak to Barton or Romanoff.” They entered Loki’s room; green and gold decorations, stacks of books and scrolls and a snoring thunder god spread out across the king sized bed.

“I don’t know what to do.” Tony admitted, surprising himself. Loki motioned him towards a pair of plush sofas next to a table on which sat a teapot and some mugs.

“I believe the first step is admitting that.” Loki said, sinking into one of the chairs and waving a hand over the pot. Immediately steam rose from the spout. Tony decided to sit and accept the mug of tea he was being offered.

“So what do I do next?” he asked after a moment of silence. Loki regarded him for a moment.

“Team meeting?” he suggested, refusing to give this intelligent man all the answers.

“I’m the leader, I need to be strong.” Tony confessed, insulted when Loki scoffed at his words.

“Do you think that Thor held all his troubles on his shoulders? No. He would throw something than he’d complain about it. He would consult those he trusted. That doesn’t make him any less of a leader. You do not need to hold the problems of the world on your shoulders, talk to your team, they will appreciate that you are giving them a voice.”

“Maybe I should put Thor in charge.” Tony joked. His smile widened as Loki sniggered at the thought of Thor running the Avengers.

“Does Banner’s other half listen to Thor yet?”

“No.” Tony chuckled.

“If you are seriously considering sharing your leadership, I would suggest Rogers. But perhaps wait until after Barnes doesn’t go to jail.” Tony sank into the chair. The only sound was Thor’s snoring.

“I need to talk to them about it. I need to talk to them all.”

“Perhaps you might provide some alcohol?”

“Sure, here guys have some booze also Steve if Bucky goes to jail you gotta promise you can’t go rogue and become an enemy of the state by busting him out.” Loki smirked at Tony’s words.

“Perhaps phrase it a different way. But yes.” Loki though for a moment, drinking his tea. “When is this trial?”

“About four months?” Tony said slowly, watching Loki’s expression. He could almost see Loki making a plan and began to worry. “Please don’t do anything illegal.”

“No promises.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry that it's been a while, I kinda had a bit of a depressive episode but I'm feeling better now.  
> This chapter is basically just the start of Tony becoming more of a tech/emotion support/back up rather than the leader. I prefer him more as like the den mother than anything as a lot of what I've seen of him shows that he loves the avengers very much and also he's apparently pretty good with kids. I picture him as that friend who's a total alcoholic but often texts people things like "Have a nice day." and "remember to drink water." 
> 
> Idk when the next chapter's gonna be up but Bucky's trial is soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Loki was having another nightmare. Everyone in the tower could tell when Loki was having a nightmare; not because he screamed so loudly, but because his magic seeped into the the infrastructure of the building, infecting it with a feeling of misery and fear. Tony and Bruce were in their workshop when the hairs on the back of Tony’s head stood up. Tony paused and glanced over to Bruce who was slowly tapping away at the computer. Bruce met his eyes with a knowing as Bucky walked in. 

“Loki’s having another nightmare isn't he?” Tony asked, he didn't need an answer, they all knew that right at this moment Loki was tossing and turning, deep in sleep, whimpering quietly as Thor tried to comfort or wake him. Tony put down his soldering iron and sighed, rolling his stiff shoulders. Bucky’s arrival told him that it was early in the morning hours; he often came to sit with Tony and Bruce if he had trouble sleeping, usually after Steve has fallen asleep. Bucky’s sleep suffered as his trial crept closer and what Tony and Bruce was working on now would hopefully help. It was also why Tony wasn't allowed to watch Disney films anymore. (The others weren’t allowed to watch Disney films because everyone always ended in tears). 

“Loki’s nightmares are increasing as time goes on,” Bruce mumbled, rubbing his face “I'm not sure what the causation is but perhaps if we can work that out we can help him.”

“Perhaps this can help him too.” Tony said, patting the vinyl coating on their latest project. Bucky regarded their creation as Tony picked up a screwdriver and closed the access hatch he had been working in. 

“Is Disney gonna sue you for making this?” Tony rolled his eyes and ignored his words. “Loki’s scared.” Bucky told him, walking over to look over Bruce’s shoulder at the code he was writing. 

“Why?” Tony asked, looking at Bucky who shrugged. 

“Just because I'm emotionally and mentally fucked up, doesn't mean I know why Loki is emotionally and mentally fucked up.”

“We’re all fucked up.” Bruce said, not looking up from his screen. “We need to accept that.”

“And what? Hire a therapist?” Tony asked, almost jokingly. Almost. 

“I thought that's what you were making.” Tony rolled his eyes again at Bucky’s words and set his tools down. 

“I'm done on my end. Only took me two months longer than I thought it would.”

“Well you did want it to be able to perform  things like open heart surgery and organ transplants.” Bruce said, still typing away. 

“What????” Bucky spluttered, looking between Tony, Bruce, and the blank robotic face. 

“You never know what's going to happen.” Tony explained, wiping his hands on a rag. “How's things coming on your end?” 

“Almost done. I just need to run one trial and I think we’re done. Unless the trial fails and then I have more work to do.”

“So does it work like in the film?” Bucky asked. 

“Of course.” Tony smiled, “Why would we try to improve perfection?” He reached over a pinched Bucky’s arm. 

“Ow” Bucky complained. Lights flickered on and machinery whirred as the machine in front of them came to life. It blinked twice at them then raised its hand and waved ( _ just like in the film _ , Bucky thought) and spoke

“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How can I be of assistance?”

“Please scan Bucky.” Bruce said as Tony began to silently fan-boy over what he and Bruce had managed to do. “I put in all of our medical data so we’ll see what he can do.” Bruce explained as Baymax scanned Bucky. 

“Your iron levels are low,” Baymax said “and you are currently experiencing the early symptoms of sleep deprivation; I suggest a nap and either some red meat or some iron supplements. The chip in your head is running at optimal efficiency and I foresee no immediate danger of any seizures or blackouts.” Baymax then held out a red lollipop. Bucky took the lollipop as Steve walked in. 

“Thanks Baymax.” He said, stepping over to slip into Steve’s arms. He knew Steve worried when he woke up and Bucky wasn't there but sometimes he couldn't just lie there and stare at the ceiling and Steve understood that. 

“Is Thor going to cry if he sees that?” Steve asked, regarding Baymax. They all paused, thinking back to the floods of tears that had been produced by the tale of brotherly love and loss that was Big Hero 6 and how glad they all were that Loki had been there to pat Thor’s head and reassure him that nothing like that was going to happen to them and ‘ _ it i _ s  _ just a story, Midgardians enjoy having happy endings to their stories even when they start off sad _ .’ 

“It'll be fine.” Tony said and began inspecting Baymax’s movements and mechanics. Now that Bruce’s code had proven itself, he needed to make sure his physical work could stand up against it. Of course, not all of the coding had been Bruce’s work; Dr ___ had helped with the medical procedure aspects and Nat had proven herself very adept at turning ___’s instructions into code. 

“Do you think Baymax will be able to help with Loki’s nightmares?” Steve asked but before Tony or Bruce could answer, Baymax spoke, addressing Steve.

“Dreams are often the brain’s way of sorting out information and thoughts it has stored during the day time. Nightmares can be an extension of this, or simply a way for the brain to process and rationalise fears and other negative feelings.” it explained. Steve blinked then smiled

“Guess that answers my question. Only problem now is how do we get Loki to talk about what happened?” They all exchanged looks, none of them knew enough about Loki to know if he would open up to this giant balloon robot, he had mostly kept to himself and on the rare occasions he had ventured outside of his room he had been quiet and withdrawn, which obviously upset Thor though he never said anything to Loki. 

“Talking about past events can be very beneficial to both mental and physical healing.” Baymax said to no one in particular. Bruce frowned slightly and decided to ask Nat to go through his coding to see if there were any problems. 

“Well good luck with that.” Steve told Baymax, patting his arm. He turned to Bucky, “Sam’ll be here soon for our jog if you're up to it.” Steve said, guiding Bucky back towards the lift. Bucky thought for a moment then nodded.

“Work out, then food, then sleep.” He said, still stuck to Steve’s side by the arm wrapped around his waist. Steve kissed the side of his head and they headed back to their rooms to get changed. Not seeing Baymax raise his hand and mimic Steve’s gentle pat on the top of his arm.

“OK , let’s get Nat in here to look through the coding.” Tony said, as if he could read Bruce’s mind. “I’m not sure what’s going on exactly.” he looked at Baymax for a few seconds and Baymax looked right back at him. Maybe going for almost three days straight without adequate sleep to get this project done hadn’t been a great idea. 

 

Ready for a jog, Sam, Steve, and Bucky stepped into the simulator. Because Bucky was under house arrest until his trial, they couldn't go outside for a jog so they took advantage of the battle simulator Tony had made. While Steve originally felt that maybe Tony had gone a little overboard by including things like ‘accurate smells’ and realistic air currents along with bystanders with individual personalities and reactions. But now that Bucky was stuck in the tower, Steve was glad that Tony had gone overboard. 

“It still feels like Star Trek.” Sam said as they began to stretch. He rolled his eyes when Steve and Bucky gave him blanks looks. “I keep forgetting you haven’t seen the Next Gen yet, they spent a lot of time in the holo-deck, it was great.”   
“Yeah, “ Steve agreed stretching his arms above his head. “Bucky and I have been going through our Netflix list but there’s just so much to watch. And we keep getting distracted.” 

“You two young-ins ready yet?” Bucky asked, smirking “Or do you wanna stand around yapping all day?” 

“We just gotta choose a playlist.” Sam reminded them (they had a total of 6, all full of modern pop music because, hey, it’s popular for a reason). “Which one do you want to run to today?” Steve and Bucky exchanged glances before they shouted in unison

“Turn down for what?!” Sam rolled his eyes and ran after them.  _ These dorks _ . He thought to himself as Steve and Bucky seemed to vanish over the horizon. 

 

When they emerged from the simulator over an hour later they walked straight into an argument. Thor and Loki were halfway between Loki’s room and the elevator to Tony’s workshop, yelling at each other in what Steve assumed was Asgardian because it sounded like a jumble of sounds which didn’t resemble any language Steve had ever heard spoken on Earth. From what he could see, Steve assumed Thor was trying to get Loki to go to Tony’s workshop, maybe to see how he reacts to Baymax, but Loki was not having it. Thor was holding Loki’s wrists and both of them were pulling in opposite directions. They were both also crying. Whether it was out of anger, pain, sadness, or something else, Steve didn’t know but wondered if trying to force Loki to do something he didn’t want to do would be helpful or would make things worse. It seemed that Loki was on the brink of a melt-down and Thor was about to explode, something had to give. It turned out to be Thor who yelled something that made everything stop. There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever as Thor realised what he had said. He stood, frozen, allowing Loki to pull away and return to his room, slamming the door so hard Steve thought it might break. Everyone was looking at Thor now who was still frozen.

“Thor?” Nat whispered, touching Thor’s arm hesitantly. Thor crumpled to the ground and began to howl like a wounded animal. Steve and Sam helped Nat move the distraught thunder god to his room while Tony and Bucky tried to get into Loki’s room to console him.

Nat pushed the two boys out as soon as they had deposited the sobbing mess onto his bed, closing the door sharply in their faces. They met up with Bucky who was sitting alone outside Loki’s room having been unable to gain entry and the three of them headed to the showers. Tony had given up just seconds before and returned to his workshop with Bruce and Clint.

 

“Do you want to tell me what you said to him?” Nat asked after letting Thor sob for several minutes. Thor said something incomprehensible into his pillow and shook his head. Nat patted his arm and curled up next to him on the giant bed. She listened to him sob for a few more minutes before he reluctantly told her. 

“I told him that if I had known he was going to be thus childish I wouldn’t have bought him here.” The last bit was almost obscured again by Thor’s sobs. “Why did I say that?!” he howled. “I would always help him. Always. I just want him to get better!” Nat nodded and ran her fingers through his long hair.

“Healing takes time and some people take longer than others.” She told him

“I know.” he sobbed. “I know. I should be more patient….”

“It’s OK, Thor.” Nat tried to console him “Sometimes you just can’t help it. You need to apologise to him, maybe he’ll go talk to Baymax if you explain things gently then let him do things in his own time.” Thor was quieter for a few moments before he nodded and wiped his face with his hand. 

“I’m being silly.” he mumbled 

“You got frustrated.” Nat told him. “It happens. Go tell him that you were just angry. That you’ll always look after him.” Thor nodded again and headed for Loki’s room. He knocked and waited. There was nothing but silence. There was no one else around. Thor didn’t know if anyone had been able to comfort Loki. 

“Jarvis, is Loki alone?” he asked the house. That’s what he thought of as ‘Jarvis’ anyway, the house. Or rather the disembodied voice of the house. He found it rather disconcerting.

“Mister Loki is not alone, there is an unknown intruder in his room.” Jarvis told him and Thor’s blood ran cold. 

“Why didn’t you sound an alarm? Open the door!” he yelled, already trying to get the door open. 

“There is something interfering with my systems,” Jarvis explains, his voice crackling “I cannot sound an alarm, and I am unable to open the door.” With the first swing Mjolnir cracked the door which buckled between the hammer and the magic being used to hold it closed.

“By Odin’s Beard I demand you open!” Thor hollered, swinging Mjolnir again.

 

Loki’s mind was grappling with what Thor had said. Part of him knew that Thor had not been serious, that the way Thor froze after he said it proved it wasn’t true, that no matter what Thor would look after him, that Thor loved him. And maybe he was being childish but he didn’t want to talk about what had happened yet. He wasn’t sure if he would ever want to talk about it. Not to anyone, not even a healthcare robot inspired by a children’s story. But that wasn’t the part of his mind that was in control. The part that was in control was simply replaying Thor’s words over and over while replaying everything that had happened to him since the moment he met the chitari. He crumpled to the floor in the middle of his room, his chest tight, unable to breath. After a moment of trying to regain control he let himself succumb to the panic attack and curled up in a ball on the floor. It was a few minutes before he realised he wasn’t alone in his room like he had thought he’d been. He scrambled up to see one of Odin’s guards watching him.

“I’m here to take you home.” he said and Loki’s mind froze with fear. He shook his head silently and tried to make for the door. “The Allfather’s powers are preventing the house from alerting your friends. You are alone. And you will come with me.” Loki desperately attempted to fight him, to yell out, but it was like he was in a nightmare, his limbs were so heavy and his voice caught in his throat. The guard grabbed at Loki as the trickster tried to get to the door. His fingers just brushed the door controls before the guard was able to scoop Loki up and throw the smaller man over his shoulder. There was a crash as the door buckled inward.

“By Odin’s Beard I demand you open!” Loki heard Thor yell as they began to vanish. He was just able to see Thor break down his bedroom door before he was back on Asgard.

 

Thor stared at the spot Loki vanished from, his brother’s terrified expression burnt into his mind. He turned and sprinted to the balcony, past the gathering Avengers who had been summoned by his violence. Thor had never felt anger like this before; it was a cold, solid feeling in his stomach, far from the fiery rage he often felt. He thought the rage he felt when he saw what his father was doing to Loki was the worst he could ever feel. But he was wrong, this was worse. He glared up at the sky.

“Heimdal, do not make me call twice.” he growled. Frandal and Lady Sif were in Heimdal’s observatory when Thor arrived, jaw set,gaze icy. They took a small step back then hurried after him as he marched down the Bifrost. A small crowd had gathered behind the prince by the time he arrived at the throne room. Without pausing Thor smashed the mighty doors down and stormed into the room.

“WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!” He roared, his voice echoing around the quiet hall. His mother wasn’t there and a small part of him was grateful.

“Loki is no longer your concern.” Odin said, sounding mildly perturbed. “It was unsafe to leave him on Midgard.”

“That was not your decision to make.” Thor snarled. “And after everything that has happened, Loki will always be my concern.” He felt a jerk and Mjolnir flew from his grasp into Odin’s. The Allfather held Mjolnir at his side, Thor didn’t need to try to call his hammer back to know Odin was blocking him.

“You need to calm down.” Odin said in a level voice. Thor growled and grabbed an axe from a nearby guard, launching himself at his father. Odin blocked the swing easily but the weapons still clashed loudly.

“I will tear this realm apart until I find him, even if I have to call on Ragnarok itself.” Thor growled “I am my brother’s keeper and I will not rest until I find him. I will take my brother and we will cause you no more problems.” He was giving Odin an honourable way out, he just wanted his little brother. He hoped that Odin would take the option. He didn’t. But his guards did. No sooner had the battle begun when several of Odin’s guards ushered a tear stained and shaky Loki into the throne room. Still dressed in his midgardian clothes, Loki must have made a pathetic sight to the onlookers but Thor didn't care. He quickly scooped Loki up in his arms and exited the throne room. 

“I’m sorry.” Loki whimpered, his face buried in Thor’s golden hair. 

“It’s ok.” Thor murmured, kissing at the side of Loki’s head. “It's not your fault, it's ok.” He flew them back to Heimdal’s observatory where Heimdal returned them to Midgard without a word. 

 

The Avengers quickly swarmed the two brothers when they landed; asking questions, demanding answers, making unneeded noise. Thor pushed through them, Loki still in his arms, to his bedroom since he had destroyed Loki’s door. Someone had managed to wrap Loki in a green blanket before Thor slammed his bedroom door and there was a sudden quiet. Like everything had been wrapped in cotton wool. The only sounds in the room were their breaths, uneven for different reasons. Thor realised Loki was about to cry and curled up with him on the giant bed. 

“I am sorry.” Thor said, helping Loki cocoon himself in several covers including the green wool blanket that had been given to him outside. Thor recognised it as the one Steven’s partner, Bucky, had made. Thor had a similar one in red and blue. He added it to the pile of blankets then wrapped his arms around the whole thing. “I am so sorry. I should never had said what I did. It was untrue and selfish of me.” Thin arms slipped out of the pile of blankets to wrap around Thor’s shoulders. 

“I know. It still hurt thought.” Loki said in a small voice.

“I know.” Thor said, his chest tightening “I cannot take it back. But I wish for you to know that I will always save you. No matter what.”

“I know.” Loki was still mostly hidden in the cocoon so part of Thor felt like he was having a conversation with a creature made of several blankets. He remembered back to their childhood where they made pillow forts and told stories using shadows they created with their hands. 

“I hope to make it ok again, Loki. Will you help me?” He asked the blankets. 

“Always.” The blankets promised him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK chapter 9 is done. I have 2 more chapters planned for this. I'll try to get them done soon. Sorry for the delay.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue but I want to get at least a few chapters up before Civil War comes out and kills my emotions. Basically, this is how I'd like the Avengers to act. There's some hurt Loki in a few chapters and Coulson shows up in the first one then he might show up again. I don't know. It's mainly just Steve, Bucky and Sam in chapter 1. Wanda, Vision, Ultron and Pietro won't be showing up for a while.


End file.
